Tierna mariposa salvaje
by lisannette-chan
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki aprendera que una mujer por mas dulce, amable, debil o cariñosa que parezca puede convertirse en una fiera, mas aun cuando se toca lo mas preciado para ella, su hijo. Pero, aprendera algo mas que eso...
1. Huir

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Huir**

-mami cuando llegaremos a casa-le decía una niña de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y de grandes ojos azules-violetas adornado con un mechón de cabello en medio de ellos a su mama de rostro similar al de ella

-pronto Rukia…-le dijo la mujer mirándola con una dulce sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor

La niña observaba las luces de los edificios que brillaban por la oscura noche en la ventana mientras su padre de cabellos negros largo hasta los hombros y de tres mechones en su frente conducía en una autopista en curva cercana a un abismo

-Cuidado!-le escucho gritar a su madre, dejando de prestarle atención a la ventana fijo la vista en sus padres, perdiendo la conciencia al golpear su cabecita en el vidrio de la ventana por los movimientos forzosos del auto. La imagen de sus padres se hacía borrosa mientras cerraba sus logro mirar la silueta de su madre pasar del asiento del copiloto hasta los asientos traseros para tomarla en sus brazos y…

_Rukia! Rukia! Rukia! Mamá! Mamá Mamá!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe en la cama de madera mientras observaba a su hijo sentado a las orillas de la cama con su manito encima de su estomago quien la miraba expectante

-buenos días Hayato-se sentó en el colchón de la cama hecho de retazos de ropa y sabanas de cama

-buenos días mama, tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?-el niño se levanto de la cama camino a la mesa frente a él mientras introducía un vaso en un recipiente de agua entregándoselo a su mamá

-sí, hable en sueños?-a lo que el Hayato asintió, ultimadamente tenias sueños extraños de una niña igual a ella cuando tenía 5 años, una mujer y un hombre en un auto en una autopista cerca de un abismo, de noche y al final todo termina en gritos y en golpe en la cabeza.

Se levanto de la cama directo hacia las afuera de su casa. Una casa que a simple vista era de madera vieja con los techos agujerados; se acerco a la cocina, un fogón de leños en el que coloco una tetera

-Hayato! Trae agua y la leche-le llamo a su hijo

Momentos después su hijo se acercaba a ella con una gran taza y una bolsa de leche en polvo, todas las mañanas desayunaba leche caliente con pan que les horneaba la vecina de al lado Nozomi, una joven recién casada de cabellos verdes oscuros y con su esposo Kon de cabellos Rubios.

-Mami! Iré a jugar con el señor Kon!-a lo que su madre acepto con un ademan después de desayunar su hijo pasaba toda la tarde jugando videojuegos con la consola de sus vecinos, a decir verdad no conocía tan buenas personas desde hace mucho tiempo.

El día paso rápido con los deberes del hogar, y su mirada se torno temerosa y preocupada, iba a llamar a Hayato cuando un ruido en la puerta le hizo sudar frio.

-Rukia!-escucho una voz ronca y tosca seguido del ruido de objetos al caer al suelo

Entonces regreso a la casa, considerando que su hijo estaba mejor en la casa del vecino mientras dormía a su esposo recién llegado. En cuanto entro por la puerta trasera de la casa se encontró con el hombre de cabellos celestes, con la camisa blanca medio abierta y sucia, con los pantalones rotos, en el suelo aferrado en la puerta.

-Grimmjow que te paso!?-mientras se acercaba a él le tomo el hombro pero solo recibió un fuerte empujón que la envió al suelo

-que te pasa!-le grito-esa es la manera de saludar a tu marido!-se levanto con torpeza caminando hacia ella mientras que a la morena se le dilataban los ojos de verlo tan cerca-y que pasa con esa expresión-tomándola del cabellos-te doy miedo eh? Es eso?

-basta Grimmjow estas borracho!-tratando de separarse de él

-no lo estoy, acaso sientes el olor a licor-acercando su boca a su nariz y exhalaba su aliento

"_tabaco? No! Es marihuana…esta drogado!?" _comenzó a forcejear, juraría que estaba arrancando las raíces de su cabello considerando que su cuerpo guindaba en el aire

-porque estas vestida así! Tu rostro esta asqueroso, porque no te vistes como las demás mujeres eh!?-tirándola al suelo.

Rukia sintió que los ojos le ardían, él tenía razón su cabello enmarañado le cubría el rostro escondiendo, su ropa remendada y su piel pálida tanto que parecía un fantasma. Trato de levantarse pero en eso…

-mami ya llegue!-escucho la voz de su hijo, quien entraba por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero se borro al instante al fijar sus ojos inocentes al hombre que estaba cerca de ella

-mami ya llegue?-el hombre repitió sus palabras de manera incrédula- Y qué hay de mi? Acaso no existo mocoso!?-comenzó a acercar a él, pero Hayato corrió hasta esconderse debajo de la mesa-salde ahí!-saco al niño del brazo mientras lo elevaba del brazo

-suéltame!-comenzó a gritar-que me sueltes-seguido de escupirle en la cara

En ese momento la morena observo horrorizada el gesto de Grimmjow mientras que Hayato apenas reconocía lo que había hecho. En eso la morena noto que el peli celeste levantaba la mano, así que se levanto corriendo hasta detenerlo, podía golpearla ella todo lo que quisiera pero a su hijo no.

-Grimmjow suéltalo!-le guiño fuertemente el brazo soltando el agarre-no lo trates como un animal, es tu hijo!-estaba furiosa, incluso había olvidado a que se enfrentaba

Entonces, escucho el inicio de una risa para convertirse en una carcajada maniaca de aquel hombre que sacaba una botella de alcohol de la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

-mi hijo? No seas estúpida, acaso crees que me trago el cuento que ese gusano es mi hijo, a leguas se ve que no tiene ningún parecido a mi?

En eso le daba toda la razón, su hijo era de cabello negro de mechones rebeldes y ojos azules-violetas al igual que ella, él era amable y cariñoso no tenía ni una pisca de parecido con Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, en eso se fijo en que estaba bebiendo frente a su hijo

-Grimmjow dame esa botella!-tomando el embace con demasiada fuerza y para mala suerte aquel hombre tenía débil el agarre, provocando que la botella callera al suelo tirando el liquido toxico que llevaba dentro

La morena miraba horrorizada la botella mientras que su esposo se acercaba a ella con pasos torpes y se arrodillaba en el suelo. Lentamente el de cabello celeste tomo la botella estrellándola contra la pared asustándola

-eres una buena para nada, no sé porque me case CONTIGO!-seguido de abalanzarse sobre ella hasta tirarla contra el suelo

Rukia gritaba desesperada tratando de quitárselo de encima, él nunca se comportaba de esa manera, era normal que todos los días llegara borracho pero solo le gritaba tal vez uno que otro golpe pero al final caía dormido en el suelo. Siguió forcejeando esperando que se cansara hasta que sintió un helado y frio vidrio cortarle el hombro izquierdo causándole un grito de dolor

-mamá!-escucho gritar a su hijo y como si pasase en cámara lenta su hijo se aferro al brazo de su padre tratando de apartarlo pero fui inútil al ser tirado por los aires hacia la pared

-Hayato!...Grimmjow!-grito al ver como se apartaba de ella caminando hasta el niño que al parecer estaba inconsciente

-tú eres una molestia!-grito elevando el brazo con la botella rota apuntando al cuerpo de su hijo

La morena no sabía qué hacer hasta que noto una tabla con la que forzaban el cierre de la puerta. El hombre iba a encestar el golpe al niño inconsciente pero su brazo cayó pesadamente al sentir un profundo dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza, cayendo contra el suelo.

El cuerpo de la morena soltó la tabla mirando con sus pupilas dilatadas el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposo frente a su hijo. Se acero temerosa hasta su cuerpo arrodillándose frente a él, tomándolo en sus brazos

-Grimmjow?-susurro agudamente-Grimmjow!?-comenzó a agitarlo hasta que sintió algo húmedo en sus manos

Coloco sus manos frente a sus ojos mirando el carmín liquido en sus manos…era sangre. Fijo su mirada en el cuerpo de su esposo siendo rodeado por una mancha de sangre. "_lo mataste" _escucho la voz de su conciencia. Como si eso fuese un sueño se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras las lagrimas surcabas sus mallugadas mejillas, no podía haberlo matado no tenía tanta fuerza como para hacerlo. Entonces si lo había matado, que le diría a la justicia? No podía dejar su cuerpo ahí pero…si la metían en la cárcel por homicidio? Su hijo iría a un orfanato donde seguro lo maltratarían y con el tiempo la odiaría por eso.

Fijo la mirada en su hijo, no podía hacer, no mientras ella pudiese hacer algo. Con su rostro ensombrecido se levanto del suelo tomando una de las sabanas remendadas abriéndola en el suelo mientras la llenaba de ropa, una sabana, agua, restos de pan, leche en polvo y lo que se suponía que era la cena; en bolsa de plástico.

Amarro la sabana de sus extremos, entonces se dirigió donde su hijo tomándolo en brazos y encima de él coloco la sabana hecha bola. Salió de la casa sin antes ver por última vez al hombre que había matado, aquel que la maltrataba, a ella y a su hijo pero aun así amaba

"_perdóname Grimmjow…por favor" _derramando a mares lagrimas salada. Al salir a la calle se encontró con su vecina preocupada al verla tan abultada, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr lo más rápido que podía con su hijo en brazos, mirando de reojo la reacción de Nozomi abriendo los ojos en par al ver que entraba al que fue su hogar, entonces aumento la velocidad de sus pasos sin embargo no se dio cuenta que corrió hacia la calle principal por la que transitaban autos en demasía siendo escandalizado por el claxon de uno de ellos, lo único que pudo ver fue el alucinante brillo de las luces del auto, automáticamente cubriendo con su cuerpo a su hijo, esperando el terrible golpe…golpe que no llego pero si la voz de un hombre

-por todos los cielos señora está bien!-al no sentir el golpe se incorporo siguiendo con sus ojos el dueño de esa voz, un hombre cabellos negros, de barba y vestido con un traje elegante

-si…-dijo conmocionada aun con lo sucedido

El hombre le observo muy expectante, desde sus pies descalzos hasta sus cabellos que le cubrían el rostro, asiéndola sentir nerviosa para sentirse asuntada al ver que se enfocaba en su hijo, así que hizo un intento de correr pero el hombre la tomo de brazo

-es la madre de ese niño?-tardo un poco de analizar su pregunta a lo que tardíamente asintió-no tiene hogar?-negó, aturdiéndola por sus extrañas preguntas-bien, entonces…

-viejo con que estás perdiendo el tiempo!-escucho una voz varonil detrás del hombre de barba, viendo una silueta de gran altura seguido de un ceño fruncido y una extraña cabellera…naranja?

Abrió los ojos en par al ver aquel hombre joven, su rostro era precioso, sus ojos era color ámbar casi confundible con el oro puro, un ceño que le hacía ver atractivo y ni hablar de lo bien que le quedaba el traje negro con la camisa a medio abrochar dejando ver de lo que era una perfecta musculatura de su pecho, pero toda la magia acabo cuando aquel guapo hombre le miro formando un gesto de desagrado

-por favor!-dijo el de cabellera naranjo colocando su mano en la frente-dime que no estamos retrasando el viaje por esta vagabunda-escupió ácidamente, que por alguna razón la morena se sintió dolida

-Ichigo! Que es esa forma de hablar!-escucho una voz dulce de una mujer de vestido largo y de tela de seda fina color gris-no es un animal al que te refieres en un ser humano, más aun, una mujer

Ante el comentario de aquella bella mujer de cabellos castaños el hombre se fijo en ella intimidándola por su fría mirada. Ahora no entendía que hacia ahí, debió haber corrido desde que aquel hombre le insulto.

-tu hermosa madre tiene razón, después de todo esta mujer trabajara en nuestra casa-dijo el hombre de barba

-Que !? -gritaron Rukia y el de cabellera naranja

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Hola! (^^)/**

**Espero que esta nueva historia sea un agrado para lo que leen mis fic y para los que no, también.**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**Amigos**_

**Espero todas sus opiniones quejas y sugerencias y como siempre digo…**

**Me dejan un review…si?**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**


	2. Amigos

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Akisa, ****Yoruichi00****, ****Aillen11**** y Guest: **en verdad les agradezco sus reviews y me disculpa por el retrazo pero he teniado muchos compromisos. Me anima que les encante los inicios de mis historias, por el momento Ichigo será cruel pero no por mucho e Inoue tendrá un papel en la historia pero…bueno les dejo este capitulo

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Amigos**

Todo había pasado tan rápido que aun no se así a la idea de estar frente a una gigantesca mansión, junto aquel hombre guapo que se le era notorio su molestia, una mujer de cálida sonrisa y un hombre de cabellos negros que la abrazaba con una sonrisa ridículamente amplia. Al parecer solo el hombre de cabellera naranja estaba enfurecido por su presencia y por el hecho que había estropeado una reunión u otra cosa, según lo que había escuchado en la conversación en el transcurso del coche.

**Flash back**

Después de escuchar la frase del hombre de cabellos negros y de gritar unisonó ambos individuos, el padre con hijo empezaron una disputa entre sí con insultos hacia ella incluido.

-disculpe…-suavemente trato de interponerse entre ellos-en verdad agradezco su ayuda pero con la calle es suficiente-les dijo avergonzada al ser víctima de las miradas de aquellos hombres principalmente el de la cabellera naranja, que le miraba sorprendido

Pero como si su palabra no hubiese valido nada, el hombre de cabellos negro la tomo del brazo hasta sentarla en la parte trasera de aquel lujoso auto negro que hacia minutos casi le quitaba la vida a ella y a su hijo. La familia entro al auto y se puso en marcha. En el transcurso el peli naranjo sentado en el asiento de copiloto le recordaba la reunión de…algo, mientras que la mujer de cabellos castaños estaba sentada a su lado. Viajar en ese auto le recordaba los sueños que le rondaban en las noches

-somos la familia Kurosaki-el conductor le interrumpió sus pensamientos-creo que no es necesario que nos presentemos, somos tan famosos en esta ciudad ja ja ja!-la morena aun seguía confundida, no sabía quiénes eran, actualmente solo sabia su apellido

-perdón, pero no se quienes son-seguido de la vista tanto del conductor como la mujer de su lado, ignorada por el peli naranjo

-que!?-grito el conductor como si fuese lo más grave del mundo-no eres de esta ciudad-la morena asintió-que raro entonces, donde naciste?

Silencio…

La morena solo miro hacia la alfombra del auto, esa era una pregunta que quisiese saber, lo único que recordaba es que había estado vendada en la cama de la que era antes su casa, con un Grimmjow más joven al lado de la cama y dormido de brazos cruzados en una silla

-no tienes porque decirlo-escucho la tierna voz de aquella mujer-tienes un hermoso hijo, como se llama? Qué edad tiene? Quien es su padre?-pauso-oh! Discúlpame por tantas preguntas pero, me gusta mucho los niños-frotando suavemente la cabecita de aquel niño

Aquella mujer le daba un aire de tranquilidad, incluso era bella y su esposo la amaba locamente, siguiendo al pie de la letra el significado de la palabra, ahora entendía porque su hijo era tan lindo aunque su carácter no encajaba

-no se preocupe-dijo con una apenas visible sonrisa, ya que sus cabellos cubrían su rostro observando a su hijo que aun no despertaba de su inconsciencia-se llama Hayato, tiene 4 años y su padre…-dirigió de nuevo su mirada al suelo pero esta vez con temor, había matado a Grimmjow y si no la hubiesen metido al auto hubiese apreciado el sonido de las sirenas de la policía

-bueno! Me llamo Masaki Kurosaki-la mujer de cabellos castaños le tomo la mano en forma de saludo-aquel encantador hombre es Isshin Kurosaki-señalando al sonrojado conductor-y aquel guapo joven es mi hermoso hijo Ichigo Kurosaki

Por otro lado el aludido se sentía irritado y avergonzado en la manera en que su mama se refirió a él con aquella bola de suciedad, por que así le llamaría entre otro que se le habían ocurrido como: espanto de media noche, vagabunda, zarrapastrosa, hija de la calle, enana de tierra…pero no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, tenía la impresión de que ocultaba algo y aquel niño que cargaba era parte de ese misterio.

**Final flash back**

El dueño de la gran mansión le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro incitándola a entrar al amplio jardín del lugar pero, los golpecitos llegaron al lugar equivocado al sentir una punzada de dolor que le hizo caminar automáticamente. Por el camino hacia la mansión pudo aprecian el pasto ver y brillante, los arbustos recortados en forma de cuadros, dos fuentes al ambos lados del camino rodeado de flores de colores.

Al entrar el lugar solo levanto su cabeza al ver lo lejos que estaba el techo, al lado derecho había una escalera de alfombra roja que llevaba hasta un pasillo al segundo piso. A la izquierda había una puerta, al parecer esa parte de la mansión era solamente el recibidor.

-Momo!-grito suavemente Masaki

Después de momentos la joven se presento, una chica un poco más alta que ella, con una uniforme de vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un delantal blanco. De cabellos castaño oscuro con un flequillo partido en dos y una moña, de ojos cafés y mirada amistosa

-sí, señora Kurosaki?-le dijo, luego de fijar su mirada dilatada al ver la desastrosa presencia de aquella mujer

-ya que Matsumoto vuelve mañana de sus dos días libres déjala dormir en su cama-empujando un poco a Rukia hacia adelante-ella trabajara aquí desde mañana, ella es…

-Rukia-contesto sin más

La joven empleada a penas asimilaba lo que acababa de escucha para luego regalarle una cariñosa sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Rukia. Camino hacia ella elevando a sus manos, la morena comprendió que quería ayudarla a cargar a Hayato, entonces se lo entrego temerosa

-su hermanito tiene el sueño pesado?-le dijo inocentemente dejando sorprendida por la pregunta y una ceja enarcada por parte del peli naranjo

-no…es mi hijo-dejando anonadada a la joven-y si, su sueño es muy pesado-soltando una risa llena de nervios

Mientras, el peli naranjo le miraba de forma intensa, no se creía que el niño tuviese el sueño pesado, cualquier persona que pudiese considerarse normal se despertaría con un susto como un choque u otro ajetreo como el que su madre había tenido esa noche.

Momo la guio por un pasillo girando por dos más, nunca había estado en una mansión, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la mente que algún día conocería una, por cada pasillo podía ver diversos cuadros de arte y algunas mesillas con marcos de fotos de la familia y no pudo evitar detenerse en el pasillo al ver uno de los marcos con aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas, pero de niño. Era adorable; sus mejillas eran redondas, sus ojos grandes y resaltantes con su color ámbar y, una amplia sonrisa frente a un pastel. En la esquina de la foto logro ver un "cumpleaños número 10" la fecha marcaba el 15 de julio.

-no parece ser el joven Kurosaki verdad?-le dijo Momo por atrás haciéndola saltar del susto-lo siento, no quería asustarte

-no, tranquila-se fijo en la chica y luego en la foto-cuántos años tiene el Joven…Kurosaki?

-tiene 27 años y tú?-caminando de nuevo hacia el pasillo seguida de la morena después de colocar en la mesilla el marco

-tengo 24 años-dejando sorprendida a Momo, a sus 20 años había dado a luz al pequeño

Dieron unos dobleces a los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta, al ser abierta por Momo pudo observar un cuarto extenso con dos camas de tamaño mediano. Una ventana al frente de cortinas lilas, un armario una dos mesillas de noche a cada lado de la cama con un lámpara encima y una puerta que al parecer era del baño

-porque no te das un baño mientras acomodo al niño en la cama-le dijo al caminar hacia la cama

La morena solo asintió, entrando al baño. Casi fue tirada del lugar al ver el brillo de ese lugar, tan limpio con un aroma exquisito, hasta el inodoro brillaba, aunque sonara ridículo. Desplego unas cortinas topándose con la ducha. Bajo la sabana hecha bola de su hombro derecho colocándolo en el suelo y lentamente se quito las ropas sucias hasta dejar su piel pálida al descubierto. Entro en la ducha girando la perilla de la regadera sintiendo el cálido choque del agua con su piel sintiendo lo relajado de su cuerpo; nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso cerrando los ojos mientras el agua borraba todo pero la imagen de Grimmjow encima de ella le hizo despertar respirando agitadamente fijando su mirada en un pequeño anaquel pegado a la pared.

Con curiosidad abrió el objeto de baño encontrándose con embaces y cajas, tomando el único embace que decía shampoo aprontándolo para volverlo a su lugar y masajearse el cabello con aquel liquido de olor a flores pero mientras el agua caía el liquido se expandía hasta que llego a su hombro izquierdo formando un gesto de dolor al sentir el ardor, fijando su mirada en aquel punto

La morena abrió los ojos en par al ver la gran herida abierta cubriéndosela con su mano derecha. Tomo un suspiro al recordar como Grimmjow le había herido con la botella rota, estiro el brazo tomando del anaquel el jabón y la esponja frotándose suavemente principalmente cerca de la herida.

Momo estaba acomodando al niño, pero en uno de sus brazos y rodillas tenia raspones sin decir que estaba descalzo y muy sucio asi que de nuevo lo tomo en brazos justo en el momento en que Rukia salía del baño con harapos "limpio"

-espera!-le llamo-esa es la única ropa que tienes?-señalando los parches de la camisa y falda

-no…aquí hay mas-mostrándole la sabana

La joven tomo la sabana mientras la extendía y mirada de prenda en prenda sin ningún éxito, todas tenían agujeros o parches, inclusive la ropa interior con la excepción que solo eran bragas…eso quería decir…

-no llevas sostén!?-le pregunto alarmada a lo quela morena solo tembló de la impresión y un leve sonrojo que no se le miraba por los cabellos, tomándolo como respuesta-te prestare una camisa, falda y sandalias…creo que calzamos del mismo número-observando sus piernas-pero no te podre ayudar con las bragas y el sostén…me da un poco de vergüenza

-no!-contesto automáticamente agitando sus manos-es decir, a mi me da más vergüenza que me preste tu ropa

Momo dejo acostado al niño en la cama mientras revisaba el armario sacando una camisa manga corta blanca con una falta negra y unas sandalias negras. La morena los tomo pero antes de cambiarse, momo se dirigía con su hijo en brazos al baño, estaba a punto de replicar pero, solo iba a bañarle.

De nuevo se desnudo colocándose la camisa con mucha mas dificultad ya que no estaba a acostumbrada a la ropa en buen estado, por así decirlo siempre llevaba ropa remangada o rota que era mucho más holgada que esas

-mama!-salió el un grito de Hayato del baño en el momento en el que se colocaba las sandalias, al parecer si calzaban del mismo número.

Corrió hacia el baño encontrándose con momo de pie cerca del inodoro tratando de tranquilizar a un Hayato acurrucado en la esquina de la ducha

-Hayato!-corrió hasta su hijo acurrucándolo en su pecho

-lo siento, al parecer despertó cuando sintió el agua-Momo trato de explicarse

-no te preocupes-le dijo dulcemente-Hayato era no te hará daño, ella es una amiga, es Momo…?

-Momo Hinamori, un gusto-saludando con su mano al pequeño

-es tu amiga mama?-separando su rostro del pecho de su mama para verle

-es mi amiga, salúdala…

Después de darle la mano a Momo, finalizar su baño y vestirse con ropa que al menos la de él era un poco más decente, como era de esperarse el niño comenzó con un sinfín de preguntas hacer de la casa, porque estaban en ese lugar y porque ella estaba vestida de esa manera

-Momo fue muy amable en prestarme su ropa porque la mía está muy vieja, además a partir de mañana trabajare aquí y viviremos en este lugar mañana conocerás a los dueños-acomodándose en la cama

-y que paso con papá?-pregunto el niño abrazándola y llamando la atención de Momo por dicha pregunta

-estoy cansada mañana contestare tus preguntas hijo, buenas noches-dándole un beso en su cabecita

-buenas noches mama-inocentemente el niño se acurruco más a su madre sin saber la respuesta de su pregunta

-momo tu no duermes?-le susurro a la chica de cabellos castaños al verla aun con el uniforme

-solo tengo que hacer algo, buenas noches-y Salió de la habitación

Momo camino por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con los dueños de la casa en el comedor esperando la cena. Al servirles logro escuchar la discusión e adre e hijo sobre la reunión importante que habían desistido de ir. Hasta que por al fin terminaron su plato

-señor Kurosaki-llamo a Isshin antes de salir

-dime Momo como esta Rukia y su hijo?

-están durmiendo de hecho-pauso-de eso quería hablarle, necesito un favor de usted

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**compras**_

**Me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos!**


	3. Compras

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Yoruichi00****, Akisa, layako, ****Kureimy****: **hola! Y gracias por la espera, en verdad lamento estas demoras y pues espero no tardar tanto. De Grimmjow no se sabrá por un momento, y Orihime no será la mala de esta historia o eso creo. Espero que les guste el capitulo

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Compras**

El sol iluminaba poco a poco la habitación, hasta llegar a una cama con un bulto envuelto con las sabanas que, poco a poco se movía hasta dejar ver en l aparte superior el rostro somnoliento de una morena con un niño en su regazo.

Abrió los ojos en par al ver un lugar diferente al que miraba cada vez al despertar, las imágenes de la noche anterior la golpearon recordando a Grimmjow en el suelo, las luces de un auto y a un guapo joven de cabellera naranja. Minutos después de colocar suavemente en la cama su hijo se sentó en la cama estirándose enérgicamente, era la primera vez que dormía en una cama tan suave con almohadas acolchonadas.

Era su primer día de trabajo en una mansión y no sabía qué hacer, miro a todos lados la presencia de Momo encontrándose con su cama vacía. Se levanto de la cama lentamente sin hacer mucho movimiento para no despertar a Hayato y salió de la habitación encontrándose con el pasillo vacio

Sin recordar cómo llegar hasta el recibidor se guio por su instinto caminando sin rumbo hasta que llego un pasillo en el que una puerta se abría dejando ver una cabellera naranja, dejándola anonada al ver que era Ichigo Kurosaki con unos pantalones de mezclillas unos zapatos deportivos y su torso desnudo con una camisa enrollada en su cuello.

El peli naranjo al sentir una mirada sobre el fijo su mirada en aquella presencia arrugando el entre cejo al ver quién era. Aquella mujer a la que su padre tuvo la loca idea de meterla en la mansión. Al ver a la chica mirándolo fijamente o mejor dicho mirando su torso desnudo formo un gesto de repugnancia

La morena se percato de ese gesto, bajando su mirada al suelo, se había sorprendido tanto de esos bien formados músculos en aquel irresistible muchacho que había olvidado que él la odiaba. Y sin decir nada el peli naranjo se dio la vuelta dejándola sola en el pasillo.

El peli naranjo formo de nuevo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar pasos detrás de él, al parecer la morena le estaba siguiendo, al girar en otro pasillo ella también giro, al no resistir mas el chico se giro de golpe asustando a la morena

—que crees que estás haciendo?—colocándose la camisa pero aun así con molestia

—es que estoy perdida y…—pero él la interrumpió

—pues busca a alguien más, tu presencia cerca de mi me da asco—de nuevo haciéndola sentir dolida por sus palabras—no importa que lleves ropa limpia aun así vienes de la calle al igual que tu hijo…

—a mi hijo no lo insulta!—le grito dejándolo sorprendido iba a contestar pero ella le cayó, dejándolo aun mas sorprendido—se lo advierto, con mi hijo no se meta—el peli naranjo pudo verle a través de aquellos cabellos que la cubrían, sus ojos tenían un sorprendente azul-violeta que destellaban de ira…la ira de una madre protegiendo a su hijo

—Rukia!—escucho la voz de Momo a sus espaldas, causando que la morena perdiera aquel destello para ser la de mujer dulce de siempre

Momo pasó al lado del peli naranjo observándole mientras él se daba la vuelta con su ceño fruncido, tomo a la morena de la muñeca caminando hasta la habitación, tenía algo muy importante que decirle

—Rukia, hoy iras de compras—entraron al cuarto mirando a Hayato profundamente dormido

—que!? No tengo dinero para comprar y como que "iré"?—exaltada al sin entender nada se sentó en la cama apreciando a su hijo

—no iras sola, mi compañera Matsumoto Rangiku ira contigo, ella es una experta en moda—miro a la morena cuando iba a replicar—por el dinero, el señor Kurosaki se ofreció voluntariamente para ello, en verdad solo iba a pedirle permiso para salir y yo daría el dinero pero…se dio así

La morena solo le escuchaba expectante, no estaba de acuerdo era nueva en la casa y ni siquiera había empezado a trabajar y ya estaba recibiendo dinero de su jefe. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho el azote de la puerta, al dirigir a su mirada distinguió la silueta de una mujer alta y de grandes pechos, cabellos castaños brillantes y ojos azules como el cielo

—Hola! Hola!—se escucho una voz muy aguda y femenina, esa mujer frente a ella era la viva imagen de lo que a ella le faltaba; era alta, voluptuosa, voz femenina y hermosa—oh! Ella es la chica de la que me hablaste Momo?—despertó de su admiración al verla frente a ella con su mano en la barbilla en pose de pensante

—sí, ella es Rukia—colocándose al lado de ella

La mujer le miraba expectante, observándola de pies a cabeza tocando sus brazos, mirando sus manos especialmente las uñas formando un gesto de desagrado; no le sorprendía sus uñas eran deformes, sucias y algunas de ella estaban arrancadas desde la raíz, luego se fijo en sus piernas y en las uñas de estos formando el mismo gesto; y por ultimo fino su mirada en su rostro cubierto por el cabello tocándolo.

—creo que comprar solo la ropa y la lencería no será suficiente—Matsumoto se giro caminando hasta el armario—andes de ir de compras la llevare al centro de belleza por un manicure y pedicura; y con su rostro y cabellos me encargo yo—mostrando en sus manos unos embases, cepillo de cabello y tijeras

Matsumoto camino hasta una de las mesillas de noche tomando una silla cercana a ella. Tomo a la morena del brazo y la sentó; y sin replicar la morena se dejo hacer a sus espaldas, lo único que podía sentir era el dolor de su cabello ser guiñado por el cepillo no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que un cepillo para cabello surcaba por su cabeza.

Minutos después el cabello que estaba en su rostro comenzó a partirse en dos hasta dejarle ver por completo su entorno, y más tarde su cabello caía en el suelo, al verlo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda

—Momo trae un espejo ella es una obra de arte—le dijo a la chica quien estaba dentro del baño en busca del objeto—mmm…sin embargo—la mujer se giro a ella, la morena se tenso al verla tan cerca de su rostro-hay algo que hacer con esas ampollas

La morena se quedo en blanco, ampollas? Escucho los pasos de Momo quien cargaba con el espejo entregándoselo a Matsumoto y ella se lo colocaba frente a su rostro

—Dime que hacías anteriormente—le pregunto la mujer voluptuosa-porque no creo que sean barros, más bien parecer quemaduras-entonces la morena recordó

—yo cocinaba en un fogón de leños así que algunas chispas de fuego se acercaban a mi pero no sabía que le hacían eso a mi rostro—entonces aquella mujer le miraba como si le entendiese, no era lastima…era pena que es muy diferente ya que solo la gente pobre cocinaba con esos fogones—y porque tengo ese mechón?—decidió cambiar de tema, aunque su curiosidad por aquel trozo de cabello era real

—oh! No sé, pero cada vez que trataba de colocarlo en un lugar siempre volvía ahí—la morena lo observo le recordaba al mechón de la niña de sus pesadillas

—tomate un baño y luego nos iremos—le escucho decir a Matsumoto desde el armario

Rukia se tomo un relajante baño, salió del baño con la ropa siendo reprendida por la voluptuosa mujer por colocarse la misma ropa del día anterior. Después de explicarle el porqué usaba la misma ropa decidió levantar a su hijo pero Momo la detuvo

—no te preocupes, yo me ocupare de él—y guardando su preocupación se lo dejo en sus manos

Al salir de la habitación siguió por detrás a la voluptuosa mujer que, a diferencia de momo ella no usaba el uniforme aunque, quien llevaría su uniforme para trabajo cuando ira de compras. Al salir de la mansión caminaron por el camino del jardín hasta la salida.

En la ventana cerca del comedor Ichigo Kurosaki estaba parado aun lado sosteniendo la cortina observando la salida de las dos mujeres con su vista fijada en una de ellas. Aquella morena le había tomado por sorpresa hacia unos momentos. A decir edad era la primera mujer que le elevaba la voz e incluso le amenazaba o algo así

—Hijo deja a la chica en paz y ven a desayunar—escucho la voz de su padre desde el comedor

—cállate!—y se dirigió al comedor para sentarse e iniciar al comedor en silencio pero sin relajar su ceño fruncido

—oh! Aun sigues molesto por la conversación de anoche—mirándolo con ojos inocentes como si no hubiese pasado nada, irritando al peli naranjo

No quería recordar la conversación del día anterior más aun, cuando fue él quien inicio la discusión y fue él quien termino perdiendo

**Flash back**

Después de haber dejado a la recién llegada a la casa en manos de momo esperaron en el comedor la cena hasta que la joven regresara para servirles la cena. Pasaron minutos y el peli naranjo se sentía cada vez más molesto y hambriento. Fijo la vista en sus padres mientras hablaban sonrientes, acaso no les molestaba esperar la cena mas tarde de lo que es debido? y lo peor, es como podían estar tan tranquilos con una extraña en la mansión

—porque se comportan de esa manera después de haber metido a la mansión a una sucia de la calle y haber cancelado la reunión de hoy!—se levanto abruptamente de la silla golpeado el comedor

Sus padres lo observaron sorprendidos por su reacción, Masaki observo a su esposo quien suspiraba mientras le dirigía a su hijo una mirada seria y fría haciéndolo tomar asiento

—dime Ichigo…en verdad querías ir a esa reunión?—el peli naranjo se quedo en silencio arrepintiéndose de haber hablado—por tu cara creo que no...Considerando que sabes para que era esa reunión, no?

Quería que la tierra se lo tragase, la verdad es que no quería ir a esa reunión, estaba tan frustrado de pensar en aquella mujer que había invadido la mansión que, olvido el motivo de ese viaje y no quería en ningún momento que esa reunión se pospusiera para otra fecha

—tratas de que me retracte acerca de alojar a aquella muchacha que se te olvido el tema centrar de aquella reunión—Isshin Kurosaki se levanto de la silla-sabes que aun tienes tiempo para decidir antes de esa reunión mientras tanto—pauso—deja en paz a la chica es que no tienes corazón

—el que lo tenga o no, eso no excusa el que metieras esa tipa…

Splash!

Isshin abrió los ojos en par mientras observaba a su hijo caer sentado sobre el piso después de ver a su esposa darle una dolorosa cachetada. Por otro lado Ichigo estaba sudando frio en el suelo tocando su mejilla golpeada, era la primera vez que su madre le pegaba, fijo la mirada en su madre parada frente a él con sus manos empuñadas y rostro sombrío

—no puedo creer que mi hijo hable de esa manera-fijo su mirada en él, haciéndole saltar de impresión—ella es madre al igual que yo, que pasaría si yo estuviese en su lugar!

Aquella expresión lo golpeo emocionalmente, su madre siempre fue muy sensible y mable con las personas más aun con él, y al parecer había tocado su fibra sensible pero, no dejaba de sentirse como un idiota

—lo siento mama—se levanto del suelo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su madre, le diría que no volvería hablar así pero no podía asegurarle nada no, al estar cerca de aquella rara mujer.

Las tres personas se sentaron en sus lugares esperando a Momo, pero la tensión en esa sala era incomoda, Isshin le miraba burlón mientras que su madre no le miraba ni de reojo

—sabes que no elegiré a nadie antes de esa reunión y menos aceptare sus normas

Isshin iba a replicarle pero, la joven de cabellos castaños se apareció en el lumbral

**Final flash back**

—lo que sea—irritado Ichigo termino su desayuno y se dirigió a su cuarto—tengo mucho que hacer

Isshin lo observo subir por las escaleras y suspiro fingiendo depresión. Su hijo se tomaba muy apecho el estar al tanto de todo lo que se hiciese en la empresa publicitaria Kurosaki, a veces pensaba que el chico tendría problemas mentales después de darle su cargo como jefe de la empresa, pero preferiría que aun siguiese como vicepresidente…

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La morena estaba frente a un espejo mientras un hombre de extraño aspecto le observaba sus manos y pies. El hombre era de cabello negro hasta los hombros con unos raros accesorios en las cejas y pestaña

—qué opinas Yumichika?—el hombre le dejo de mirar las manos volteándose frente a la mujer

—es espantoso—la morena solo le escucho sin sentir nada por sus palabras, haciéndola sentir rara—con algunas uñas no tendré problema pero…—de nuevo fijo la mirada en las manos de Rukia—con las destrozadas de raíz solo seria limpieza y el uso de banditas hasta que le crezcan, al igual con las uñas de los pies. Y con su rostro…

—Su rostro está bien-interrumpió Matsumoto haciendo que Yumichika le mirara espantado—su piel es virgen a los cosméticos, es muy suave y fina así que, de su rostro se encargara otra persona, confórmate con arreglar sus uñas

La morena apretaba los ojos mientras sentía un ardor y dolor en sus dedos, siempre soñó en verse muy arreglada pero no se imagino que dolería tanto. Mientras aquel hombre se encargaba de sus manos sus pies estaban en recipiente de agua caliente.

Cuando al fin termino con la limpieza de pies y manos Yumichika le mostro un cartel donde observo distintos diseños de pintura para uñas, eligiendo el que más le llamo su atención, un copo de nieve con fondo color magenta

Al terminar, Matsumoto se encargo del pago de Yumichika mientras Rukia le esperaba en la puerta del salón admirando sus uñas excepto las vendadas.

Después de un viaje en autobús, se encontraba admirada delante de un centro comercial. Al entrar sus ojos brillaban al ver cada tienda con distintas cosas frente a un mostrador de vidrio. Matsumoto le miraba de reojo, al parecer era la primera vez de la chica en un centro comercial.

La mujer la tomo de la muñeca hasta la primera tienda, la e lencería. La morena estaba como sonrojada la ver en toda la tienda las pequeñas prendas con otras cosas incluidas y las que solo eran de una pieza

—bien! Escoge cual cuantas quieras y me las muestras para darte mi visto bueno—la morena asintió acercándose a los de una pieza

Observo detenidamente cada una de ellas hasta que encontró un modelo de bragas blancas de algodón y encaje. Rukia se las mostro a Matsumoto, asintiendo por su sencilla elección. La morena se dirigió hacia los sostenes y su vista se fijo en unos blancos con encaje rosado y al lado de la copa tenia dibujado un conejito.

Los ojos de la morena se le iluminaron más aun cuando el sostén no era tan grande apto para ella. La morena y la voluptuosa mujer tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre su discusión pero, aun así la morena salió ganando, llevando una docena de bragas con otra docena de sostenes.

—tu gusto por la lencería es muy buena aunque muy adorable pero…—la mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver las dos piezas de ropa que había elegido—para la ropa casual no eres muy buena—mirando la camisa color verde oliva con unos pantalones amarillos

Matsumoto le pidió que le esperase dentro del vestidor, mientras ella elija la ropa adecuada para ella. Después de minutos de espera la morena recibió un gran montículo de ropa

—que empiece la función!—le grito desde afuera esperando que Rukia hiciese su función

—es necesario?—a lo que no tuvo respuesta sabiendo que tenía que salir

Al salir la mujer soltó una grito de alegría al ver lo bien que se veía, un suéter rosa con una camisa de tirantes color blanca como fondo y unos pantalones cortos color negro. Después apareció con una camisa sport manga tres cuartos blanca con un pantalón azul. Y así la morena siguió modelando once veces hasta que Matsumoto decidió que se lo llevarían todo junto con dos pares de zapatillas negras; una con una hebilla en forma de mariposa y el otra con un lazo

—te doy un consejo—le dijo mientras viajaban en el autobús—combina la ropa blanca o negra con un color en especifico, así no serás un horror de la moda y así podrás usar calzado negro

Al llegar , Matsumoto le tomo de su muñeca atravesando la grama del jardín hasta rodear la mansión encontrándose con otro camino formado por enredaderas adornadas con flores. Hasta llegar hasta una silueta que estaba agachada escarbando en la tierra

—Oye Renji!—grito la mujer llamando la atención de aquel hombre

Rukia le observo mientras saludaba con una de sus manos sosteniendo una pequeña pala. Al llegar frente a ellas distinguió que era alto, de cabello rojizo y largo amarrado por una larga coleta y con un trozo de tela amarrado a su frente; unos extraños tatuajes que se notaban por su camisa manga corta café, guantes de cuero, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules pero un poco rotos y sucios y unas botas negras

—Renji ella es Rukia, una empleada nueva; Rukia él es Renji el jardinero de la mansión—la morena no supo como contestar ya que aquel hombre le miraba sorprendido pero reacciono al verle quitarse uno de los guantes y extenderle la mano

—es un gusto Rukia—le regalo una cariñosa sonrisa, lo que le animo un poco a la morena

—El gusto es mío—le respondió el apretón de manos

—Muy bien a lo que veníamos, miras su rostro verdad—la mujer le mostro el rostro de Rukia a Renji—tienes algo para curarle esas ampollas

La morena se quedo en blanco, porque le preguntaba eso a él en lugar de habérselo pedido al hombre del salón de belleza? Renji le miro detenidamente las ampollas haciéndola sentir incomoda hasta que él se incorporo

—lo mejor es una semana con terapia de aloe, espera aquí—el hombre entro a lo profundo del camino de enredaderas dejando a la chica con un atavismo de confusión

—porque…?—pero Matsumoto se le adelanto

—Renji es un experto en medicina natural, si alguien de la mansión se enferma se puede decir que él ayuda con el tratamiento, tiene un sinfín de plantas medicinales que rodean todas las manzanas de la mansión—dejando impresionada a la morena

—aquí esta—apareciéndose el de cabellos rojos con grandes cantidades de las hojas gruesas y puntiagudas de aloe-dos veces al día cúbrete el rostro con la baba del aloe, de preferencia que sea después de levantarte y antes de dormir

La morena formo un gesto de asco al decir que era baba y eso le hizo olfatear una de las hojas que estaban partidas sintiendo el fétido olor, haciendo reír a Renji que agradablemente le hizo reír. Después de despedirse de él entraron a la mansión pero no se espero ver algo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Después de haber leído y editado algunos papeles todo el medio día, salió de su cuarto hambriento pero al llegar al comedor escucho unas voces provenientes de la cocina. Se dirigió hasta la puerta, y al entrar se encontró con Momo y el hijo de aquella mujer.

—está muy rico!—le escucho decir al pequeño con un plato de comida en sus manos

La joven de castaños cabellos le sonreía mientras estaba lavando los trastos pero su sonrisa se borro cuando el niño comenzó a ahogarse con la comida al ver a Ichigo frente a el

—Hayato!—Momo se acerco con un vaso de agua, dándole unas palmaditas

—Hayato?-con una ceja enarcada acerco a ellos mirando al pequeño de manera potente—llévalo a comer al comedor, Momo

Sin más, Momo obedeció llevando al nervioso niño al comedor mientras que el peli naranjo esperaba sentado de brazos cruzados. Al sentarse el niño siguió comiendo incomodo por la mirada expectante de Ichigo hasta que se digno a hablar

—eres igual que tu mama—le escucho decir, refiriéndose al cabello y a los ojos—ahora dime, que es lo que pretende esa mujer en esta mansión…dinero? Hospedaje gratis? O solo quiere seducirme para ser la dueña de todo?—recordando su mirada en su torso

El niño le miraba con sus pupilas dilatadas, estaba confundido, aquel hombre hablaba de su mama como si la odiara o como si su misma presencia le estorbara, o más bien le asqueara. En ese momento una silueta oscura apareció en mente, una silueta de un hombre que tomaba del cuello a su madre.

El peli naranjo le observaba confundido, el rostro de aquel niño se mostraba sombrío y claramente se miraba el apretar de sus dientes. Preocupado, se levanto del comedor, al acercar intento tomarle del hombro pero el niño tomo el plato de porcelana aventándoselo. El peli naranja solo sintió el aire del plato pasar al lado de su cuello mientras se estrellaba contra la pared causando un gran estruendo

—no dejare que toques a mi mama!—Hayato comenzó a gritar—no volverás a hacerle daño!—el niño brinco de la silla abalanzándose sobre él mientras tomaba le golpeaba a mano limpia las piernas

—espera! Oye… estas bien!?—intento tocar su cabecita para calmarlo pero una mano se lo impidió bruscamente, siendo empujado fuertemente hasta golpear la pared

—se lo advertí!—frente a él se encontraba la morena con un aspecto diferente que dejaba ver su rostro despejado dejando ver sus grandes ojos azules-violetas que destellaban esa ira que tanto le sorprendía—le dije que no se acercara a mi hijo!

—no le estaba haciendo nada! Se puso histérico de repente!—la ira de los ojos de la morena desaparecieron pero aun así sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas en bruto.

La morena se sentía entre confundida y avergonzada, su hijo le tomaba de la falda ocultándose detrás de ella. Era imposible que su hijo se descontrolara con las personas siempre había sido cariñoso y amable

—es cierto Hayato? Atacaste al…joven Kurosaki—el niño solo apretó mas su falda. La morena lo tomo como un sí—lo siento, el no acos…

—no tienes porque darle explicaciones a papa! El siempre haba mal de ti!—la morena sintió un escalofrió en su espalda mientras escuchabas la palabras de su hijo.

Por otro lado Ichigo le miraba estañado aquel niño… "_piensa que soy su papa…por hablar de aquella manera a su mama?"_Miro a Rukia quien solo miraba en suelo pero, su mirada era de…miedo? Terror? En ese momento apareció su padre apareció junto a Matsumoto

—que es lo que sucede? Que paso aquí?—pregunto al ver el plato roto y luego mirar a su hijo junto a Rukia

—yo…lo siento, le prometo pagar el plato roto—tomando a su hijo en brazos salió de la habitación dejando a Isshin con la palabra en la boca, volviéndose a su hijo

—que fue lo que hiciste Ichigo?—Matsumoto se le adelanto a preguntar

—nada

Salió del comedor directo a su cuarto con su mirada en el piso pero con sus pensamientos en otro lugar; en la mirada aturdida de aquel niño, en la mida de ira de…Rukia y en su mirad de terror. Se detuvo en seco al ver que había llamado por primera vez por su nombre a aquella mujer. Todo ese día le había afectado así que después de tomar una ducha, aunque fuese aun de día se dispuso a dormir, asegurándose que descubriría que era lo que ocultaba Rukia… abrió los ojos en par; ni siquiera sabían cuál era su apellido

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**perdido**_

**Me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Perdido

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Yui Ryushira****, Akisa, jean, ****Yoruichi00****, ****Yukime-san****, Kureimy, ****andyantopia****: **hola! Gracias por comentar. Bueno para comenzar, la imagen de portada de la historia no es mis es de una artista de la pagina deviantart; Rukia no seguirá sufriendo tanto, eso irá cambiando; los que quieran golpear a Ichigo pueden dejar un review ya que hare un capitulo por los que lo quieran golpear; Ichigo dejara de ser tan agresivo después que lo golpeen XD; entre Riruka y Senna ya decidí quien será la mala jejeje pueden adivinar si lo desean y Renji no se ha enamorado de Rukia…aun no. Y pues espero que les guste este capitulo

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Perdido**

Había pasado una semana y las miradas de asco y repugnancia de Ichigo hacia ella habían disminuido, aunque aun no podían tener una conversación intentaba hablar con él pero, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

No solo su estancia en la mansión había sido un poco problemática. Desde el día que Hayato tuvo el altercado con él, había estado callado y alejado de todo a su alrededor y eso le comenzaba a preocupar, más aun cuando había llamado "papa" a Ichigo

**Flash back**

Corrió con su hijo en brazos hasta llegar a la habitación, al entrar sentó a su hijo en la cama, se arrodillo frente a él. El niño tenía su mirada sombría en el suelo, Rukia le tomo sus manitos sintiéndole heladas preocupándole aun más.

—Hayato-sin recibir su atención-Hayato, porque…—pero los pasos y el azote de la puerta la hicieron callar

—porque tu hijo le dijo "papa" a Ichigo!?—Matsumoto la tomo de los hombros levantándola del suelo zarandeándola desesperada—no me digas que tu e Ichigo…

—no!-respondió asustada, soltándose del agarre—Ichigo no tiene nada que ver conmigo y menos con mi hijo—volviendo hacia su hijo rozando sus cabellos de manera maternal—además, estoy confundida al igual que ustedes y trato que Hayato me lo explique

Matsumoto le escuchaba atenta, fijando su mirada en aquel niño. Al verlo no evito fruncir el ceño, ese niño se miraba muy diferente al que habían visto antes de salir, tenía cara de un niño que ha sufrido traumas, no sabría que clase de traumas pero, si lo suficientemente grave como para que reaccionara así

—Es mejor que lo dejes descansar—acercándose a él, acariciando sus mejillas-mañana haces el interrogatorio, está muy tenso

Rukia asintió, recostó a Hayato en la cama mientras lo cubría con las sabanas. Salió de la habitación sin antes dejar al cuidado a su hijo con Matsumoto, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina encontrándose a la persona con la que quería hablar.

Ichigo se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua con cierto temblor en sus brazos, aquel niño le había causado un terror increíble de solo pensar que sin ninguna dificultad el plato le hubiese rebanado el cuello. Un escalofrió en su espalda le hizo mirar hacia atrás encontrándose con la madre del niño terrorista, según él.

—en verdad lo lamento—se inclino hacia abajo en forma de reverencia, mientras que Ichigo le miraba sin interés—no era la intención de mi hijo atentar contra su vida…—pero se detuvo al sentirlo caminar a su lado

—ah? En serio? Yo no lo creo, tal vez estas aquí para matarme—la tomo de su mejilla con una de sus grandes manos apretándola sin delicadeza—cual de todas las empresas te mando a matarme eh? Si me lo dices te pagare el doble y te largas de aquí!—la soltó bruscamente

La morena no sabía a qué se refería sin embargo, las ganas de llorar y una ira inmensa se hicieron presente, no necesitaba el dinero para subsistir y menos merecía un trato como tal, que clase de hombre era para tratar a una mujer de esa manera? Tal pregunta le hizo recordar a Grimmjow en estado alcohólico

—matar?—susurro con su mirada al suelo—ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente matar a alguien y menos si es alguien a quien amas—Ichigo abrió los ojos en par, no solo por tale palabras si no al ver sus lagrimas surcar por las enrojecidas mejillas a causa del apretón

Ichigo sintió que su pecho se encogía, era la primera vez que hacia llorar a un mujer y nunca pensó que ese día llegaría. Siempre actuaba de esa manera con todas las mujeres que le rodeaban pero, en más las trataba mal mas se le apegaban; pero había hecho llorar aquella mujer

—ja! Como si me importara lo que sientas enana de tierra—y salió de la cocina dejando a la morena perpleja con sus ojos llorosos

**Final flash back**

Con el uniforme nuevo que Momo le había entregado, salió de la mansión de acuerdo a las órdenes, en la mañana tenía que ayudar al jardinero Renji en todo lo que necesitara, al medio día ayudar a Momo con las compras en el mercado y en la noche ayudar a cocinar. Aunque en lo último tendría ciertos problemas.

Cruzo por el amplio jardín hasta llegar a lo que parecía un bosque. No se cansaba de admirar la belleza de tal vegetación, el hombre a quien buscaba en verdad que se esforzaba para cuidar del jardín. Mientras caminaba con su mirada en las alturas de los arboles se tropezó un la raíz sobresalida de uno de ellos haciéndole caer. Pero al suelo no llego.

—Por poco—escucho a sus espaldas sintiéndose rodeada de la cintura por los brazos de aquel hombre de larga cabellera rojiza—oh? Eres Rukia!

La morena se sentía un poco incomoda por la posición. Renji sintió su incomodad y se incorporo con ella soltándola del agarre. Después de decirle el porqué de estar ahí, ayudo a plantar, a rociar con agua y cortar ciertas plantas. Al terminar de dar cuidado a las plantas del interior se dirigieron a dar cuidado a las plantas del exterior.

Mientras rociaba algunas plantas comenzó a sentir escalofríos en todas las partes del cuerpo y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada de Renji en su cuerpo. Minutos después que la morena lo descubrió no pudo evitar sonrojarse

—Lo siento—hizo un ademan con sus manos—debes pensar que soy un pervertido pero…es que te vez muy linda con el uniforme

Cuando comenzaron a trabajar no había notado el cambio pero después de haber salido de la parte interna del jardín, con la luz del sol distinguió a aquella mujer con zapatillas de tacón bajo color negro, unas calcetas blancas hasta arriba de la rodilla y el uniforme tradicional de falda arriba de la rodilla, tan corto que no pudo evitar ver sus blancas y largas piernas.

Al escuchar las palabras de Renji no evito sonrojarse y sonreír a la vez, era la primera vez que alguien diferente a su hijo le decía linda. Termino de hacer su trabajo con una leve sonrisa, Renji no le desagradaba, al contrario le agradaba y al final había conseguido a un nuevo amigo. Pero el escalofrió en su cuerpo aun no cesaba y mirando de reojo a Renji solo lo miraba afanado en su trabajo. Estaba quedando paranoica

Desde la ventana del segundo piso el hombre de cabellera naranja observaba a la parejita sonriente, más aun a la morena con cierto uniforme muy interesante. Sus ojos no se despegaban de las esbeltas piernas, la pequeña cintura que se ceñía y la suave curva de sus pechos

—Es de mala educación espiar a las personas—escucho a sus espaldas.

Matsumoto había entrado con el mismo uniforme que la morena a diferencia que este era más indiscreto. La mujer se había detenido en el marco de la puerta después de haber abierto, al encontrarse con aquel hombre embelesado mirando por la ventana

—no estoy espiando a nadie, además concéntrate solo en tu trabajo—le dijo irritado alejándose de la ventana mirando por ultima ver a la pareja.

Paso al lado de la mujer recién entrada a la habitación quien estaba limpiando los inmobiliarios. Matsumoto le miro pasar

—Rukia y Momo irán hoy al mercado—Ichigo arqueo una ceja volteándola a ver.

—y a mí que me importa

—pensé que te importaría al saber que Hayato se quedara solo conmigo

Ichigo duro momentos recordando quien era el mencionado hasta que recordó al hijo de aquella mujer. Un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda, aquel niño era capaz de intentar matarlo de nuevo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar al pensar que estaría al cuidado de Matsumoto, eso era el doble de la maldición.

—cuanto quieres?—Matsumoto formo una sonrisa triunfadora

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—eso ha sido todo por hoy Rukia—le dijo Renji estirando sus extremidades—ya te puedes ir, Momo te está esperando en las puerta de la mansión

Rukia asintió quitándose los grandes guantes de cuero prestados por Renji para que no se dañara las manos. De despidió de él y al llegar cerca de la puerta distinguió a Momo tomada de la mano de su hijo, incrédula se acerco a ellos sin embargo su hijo a un no conseguía erguir su rostro

—Matsumoto aconsejo que sería bueno que Hayato respirara un poco de aire puro

Rukia observo a su hijo aun no se dignaba a levantar su rostro, suspiro y tomo de la otra mano a Hayato quien no se inmuto por el contacto. Salieron de la mansión curso al mercado, al llegar después de tomar el autobús, Rukia miro entusiasta el lugar lleno de galerones con mercancía de diferentes tipos.

Momo guio de la mano a Hayato seguido de Rukia quien aun miraba los diferentes puestos algunos de frutas, otros de vegetales incluso ropa, extrañándose que Matsumoto no le haya llevado a ese lugar el día de las compras, la ropa se miraba sencilla pero a la vez linda.

De acuerdo con Momo las compras iban a ser largas según la lista que llevaba en una de sus manos; dos docenas de naranjas, tres libras de fresas, medio quintal de arroz, tres esponjas y tres jabones lavaplatos, tres libras de patatas, dos libras de tomates, entre otros.

Mientras Momo y Rukia miraban la calidad de las fresas Hayato observo una sombra conocida tras uno de los puestos de frutas, causando que sus pupilas se contrajeran hasta sentir un miedo inexplicable.

—solo falta las cuatro lechugas y…—Rukia quien tenía la lista en la mano trataba de sentir el agarre de Hayato en su falda, pero sin sentir nada a Rukia le dio el vuelco el corazón—HAYATO!

Rukia grito mientras Momo observaba el pasar de la multitud de personas que compraban en el mercado. Rukia dejo al cuido de las compras a Momo mientras ella salía en busca de su hijo.

Después de media hora sin tener resultados las lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos y las personas comenzaban a retirarse a sus hogares incluyendo a los dueños de los puestos, el sol se estaba poniendo anunciando la noche

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

—madre, que haces en la puerta?—Ichigo bajaba por las escaleras pero no pudo evitar preguntar al verla

—estoy preocupada; Momo, Rukia y su hijo aun no han vuelto del mercado y esta anocheciendo

Por alguna extraña razón a Ichigo le preocupo, Momo era una de las trabajadoras más eficientes de la mansión y con lo que correspondía a Rukia y su hijo era cierto que no les agradaba pero no al nivel de desearles el mal, además eran dos mujeres y un niño en un mercado era muy peligroso a esas horas

—Iré a buscarlas—sin dejas que su madre le dijese algo salió en busca del auto y con su camiseta blanca con pantalones de mezclilla fue rumbo al mercado

Llego al mercado lo más rápido que pudo sin tener problemas con los policías de tránsito pero la noche había caído y el mercado parecía un parque de diversiones fantasma. A lo largo de dos galerones pudo distinguir una pequeña silueta que por un instante pensó que era un fantasma pero, al ver una bolita en la cabeza noto que era la moña de Momo

—que paso? Porque Rukia y Hayato no está contigo?—le dijo al llegar junto a ella y por un instante se reprendió por llamar a aquellas personas por sus nombres como si fuesen de fiar

—algo grave paso—preocupada y asustada Momo se le acerco con unas bolsas en las manos—Hayato se perdió desde la tarde y Rukia entro al mercado a buscarlo

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ichigo, aquel niño estaba perdido en ese oscuro lugar y Rukia estaba ahí dentro buscándolo; por primera vez y ultimo se sentía admiración por aquella mujer

—Lleva las bolsas al auto, iré a buscarlos—Momo asintió mientras lo miraba correr entre los galerones.

Después de correr entre los puestos cerrados llego hasta el final encontrándose con dos caminos, sin saber cual elegir escucho los gritos de una mujer. Eran de Rukia llamando a Hayato. Corrió hacia los gritos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes pero muy entrecortados y al llegar se encontró con Rukia detrás de unos arboles

—Rukia!—Ichigo se detuvo a metros de ella con un sentir caliente en el pecho, la morena al voltearse dejo ver sus ojos azules-violetas llenos de lagrimas

Rukia había empezado a temerse lo peor al no encontrar a Hayato desbordando sus lagrimas entre medio de sus llamados pero, no se esperaba escuchar la voz Ichigo en aquel lugar. Al verlo detenerse no evito correr hacia el abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía mientras el sorprendido Ichigo sentía su camiseta humedecer

—Por favor ayúdeme a encontrar a mi hijo—le escucho decir—se lo suplico hare lo que quiera pero, por favor ayúdeme a encontrarlo

Ichigo le observaba la cabeza hasta que Rukia elevo el rostro chocando la mirada con la suya. Asintió y dejo que la morena lo buscara en ese lugar mientras él iba a otro. Llego hasta el final del mercado topándose con un sinfín de arboles, entro sin importarle lo oscuro con el pensar que Rukia no había buscado en ese lugar

—Hayato!—grito hasta que una sombra le sorprendió, eso hizo que su ceño fruncido se hiciera presente más de lo normal

Con precaución camino hacia el lugar donde la sombra de un tamaño de casi metro y medio o más, se había aparecido. Con cuidado se preparaba para golpear al primer individuo que se encontrara pero un ruido en los arbustos lo asusto mirando hacia ellos encontrándose con el niño acurrucado de rodillas con sus brazos cubriéndole en rostro

—Hayato! Por fin—soltando el aire contenido por la tención

—MAMÁ!—grito el niño al ver como una sombra trataba de tomarle del hombro

—Hayato soy yo, Ichigo—dijo entre incredulidad recordando que aquel niño le odiaba—Rukia me mando a buscarte, está muy preocupada por ti

Hayato comenzó a verle a los ojos dejando ver sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar y miro al hombre que estaba agachado con sus ojos café profundo con un toque de ternura que el pequeño solo lo interpreto como otra cosa

—Papá!—el niño se le abalanzó para abrazarle

Ichigo se sorprendió por la misma actitud del niño pero, a diferencia de la noche anterior no lo trato de matar más bien le trataba como si en verdad fuera su padre aunque le incomodaba que le dijese así sabiendo que no era su verdadero padre.

Ichigo lo tomo de brazos llevándolo a su hombro mientras salían del oscuro lugar pero, el niño escondió su rostro al ver detrás de un árbol una sombra que los observaba a ambos.

Al salir, Ichigo se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Rukia aun gritando. Rukia escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas haciéndola soltar lágrimas de alegría al verlo con su hijo en brazos. Corrió hacia ellos pero Ichigo la detuvo

—Está dormido, ha pasado por muchas emociones fuertes—le dijo al notar mientras caminaban el niño recostaba su cabecita a su hombro

La morena sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, la pose de su hijo dormido en brazos de Ichigo le recordaba a la conexión paternal que quería de Grimmjow y Hayato.

—Gracias por encontrarlo—le dijo a Ichigo, mientras que este le miraba hechizado la dulce sonrisa que le dedicaba. Estaba tan anonadado que apenas logro sentir el roce de los labios de Rukia sobre su mejilla

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado**

**En el próximo capítulo: **_**visitas y enferma**_

**Si les gusto me dejan un Review si?**

**Y recuerden que pueden expresar sus golpes hacia Ichigo XD**

**Nos vemos.**


	5. Visitas y enferma

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **andyantopia****, Akisa, layako, ichirukiforever, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, ****Kureimy****, ****Kawai-Maria****: **hola, se que ha pasado tiempo pero he tenido algunos problemas. Agradezco a los que leen la historia, algunos ya han adivinado quien es la mala de la historia aunque se podría decir la coprotagonista de mala; la verdadera persona mala aparecerá más adelante.

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Visitas y enferma**

El sol alumbraba toda la habitación. Estaba de brazos a la cabeza en su cama, con el torso desnudo, con unos pantalones de algodón negro y con su mirada fija al techo, aun recordaba el beso de la noche anterior y aunque fuese sido en la mejilla aun sentía el suave tacto de los labios de Rukia en su mejilla.

Se levanto de la cama, se tomo un baño y se puso un ropa casual de camiseta celeste y pantalones de mezclilla, necesitaba salir a un lugar muy importante para él y para Hayato. Se sorprendió al no ver a nadie cerca del recibidor.

Por otra parte Momo estaba en el patio trasero colocando la ropa recién lavada por la lavadora en los tendederos aprovechando los fuertes rayos del sol mientras que Hayato corría por todos lados tratando de atrapar las mariposas que abundaban.

Y en la habitación una preocupada Matsumoto que colocaba una toalla húmeda en la frente de Rukia quien tenía una fiebre muy alta y sudor frio. Matsumoto salió de la habitación para encargarse del almuerzo sin antes mirar por última vez a Rukia.

Rukia lentamente abrió los ojos después de escuchar el suave cierre de la puerta; sus labios estaban resecos, su mirada borrosa y un intenso dolor corporal. Miro a todos lados sin encontrarse con Hayato así que, débilmente comenzó a levantarse de la cama sin evitar marearse y sujetarse de la pared hasta llegar a la puerta.

Hayato corría dentro de los pasillos de la mansión con su rostro y ropa llena de tierra mientras que afuera de esta se aparcaba un auto en el que salía del lugar del copiloto un hombre uniformado de chaqueta y pantalón azul y aguantes blancos, dirigiéndose a las puertas traseras del lujoso auto negro, abrió en el que se dejo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados, ojos color miel.

Renji observo a la mujer y luego a la ventana abierta cerca del recibidor donde se miraba a Hayato corriendo haciendo ademanes en el aire. Se levanto del suelo y corrió a los interiores del jardín hasta llegar al patio trasero donde se encontraba Momo.

—oh? Renji, que haces aquí?—le dijo al verlo tan agitado.

—hay problemas "ella" esta aquí y Hayato está en el recibidor.

Momo corrió asustada al interior de la mansión, corría lo mas que podía pero los largos pasillos le hacían el camino más largo.

Hayato estaba a punto de subir a unas escaleras que miraba con curiosidad pero la puerta se abrió de repente asustándolo al ver una silueta oscura. Su temor se elevo mas al ver a una mujer de mirada intensa y de mucha autoridad que le miraba irritada.

—y esta miseria de donde salió?—pregunto asqueada al ver a un niño con la ropa cubierta de tierra—muy bien mocoso no sé si lo sabrás pero en esta casa no se aceptan criaturas desagradables aquí, así que lárgate de aquí—lo tomo bruscamente del brazo intentando sacarlo de la mansión.

El niño comenzó a forcejear contra la desconocida soltando gritos de miedo y dolor en su pequeño brazos. La mujer siguió jalándolo hasta que si fuese en cámara lenta algo o alguien le quito a la fuerza el brazo del niño seguido de un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

La mujer hizo un ruido sordo al caer en el suelo para luego ver una pequeña figura le tomaba del cabello y lo guiñaba hacia atrás y delante golpeándole la parte trasera de la cabeza contra el suelo, sujetándole las piernas con las suyas.

En ese momento Ichigo bajaba de su auto siendo recibido por gritos, golpes y sonidos sordos en la puerta del recibidor, abriendo los ojos en par al ver a metros de él cierto auto.

—que es todo ese ruido?—pregunto una voz masculina que salía del auto, un hombre de cabellos negros de piel fina y de ojos negros adornados por unos finos lentes

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguare enseguida—corrió hacia la mansión dejando a aquel hombre con la palabra en la boca

Al entrar por la puerta del recibidor se encontró con el perchero tirado y con dos mujeres en el suelo, una a la que no quería ver y la otra que solo le traía problemas. En el suelo la mujer de cabellos morados era ahorcada por una sonrojada Rukia quien tenía sus ojos opacos y sudor en su frente

—Rukia! Suéltala!—avanzo hacia tomándola de la cintura sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda

—maldita!—la mujer en el suelo se levanto tratando de abalanzarse sobre Rukia

—Senna es suficiente!—grito Ichigo realmente molesto

—papi…!—la mujer en el momento que iba excusarse se cayó al escuchar las palabras de aquel niño

Ichigo suspiro al ver la cara de impresión Senna al escuchar a Hayato, quien se encontraba acurrucado en la primera grada de la escalera, iba a pedir explicaciones cuando sintió todo el peso ligero de Rukia y una temperatura extremadamente alta en sus brazos

—Rukia?—pregunto preocupado, pero ella había perdido la conciencia—maldición! Inoue cuida de Hayato, tu Senna vete, hablare contigo en otro momento e Ishida sígueme—dijo al ver al hombre de gafas quien le siguió extrañado con una maleta en una de su manos y a su esposa

Inoue Orihime la esposa de Ishida Uryu el doctor de la familia y una de las mejores psicólogas de la ciudad de Karakura; una mujer de grandes atributos, mirada dulce y grisácea, cabello castaño claro.

Senna frunció el ceño al ver a su futuro "prometido" llevando a la mujer que le había despeinado su sedoso cabello y le había partido el labio inferior, estilo nupcial con una mirada tan brillante llena de preocupación. Bufo y salió de la mansión sin antes mirar por última vez a aquel niño que le había causado problemas.

Ichigo entro en su habitación después de subir las escaleras, había decidido no llevarla hasta la habitación de las empleadas ya que estaba lejos y Rukia no tenia rastro de esperar. Coloco a la mujer que llevaba en brazos en su cama mientras la dejaba en manos de Ishida.

Después que Ichigo salió de la habitación, Ishida comenzó a revisarla; tomo su temperatura y respiración pero al momento de escuchar su corazón con el estetoscopio la morena formo un gesto de dolor. Ishida comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de dormir frunciendo el ceño. Se alejo de la morena dirigiéndose a la puerta colocándole el seguro y volviendo al lado de Rukia.

Ichigo estaba recostado a la pared al lado de la puerta con sus ojos cerrados pensando en lo ocurrido abriéndolos de golpe al escuchar los gritos desgarradores de Rukia entro de la habitación.

—Oye Ishida que estás haciendo…—le dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta pero está cerrada por dentro—maldito! Abre la maldita puerta

Siguió forcejeando con la puerta por minutos hasta que su autocontrol llego al límite intento abrir la puerta a patadas pero en su primer intento los gritos de Rukia se dejaron de oír y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ishida quitándose unos guantes de goma blancos. Ichigo le iba a decir mil y una cosas pero Ishida le cayó.

—nunca te han icho que no interrumpas el trabajo de un profesional—le dijo con el ceño fruncido—esa mujer no tenía una simple gripe, en su hombro tenía una cortada muy profunda y al parecer de hace mucho tiempo, tanto que estaba infectada—le dijo al recordar la cortada abierta

—pero porque gritaba!? No usas anestesia—le dijo entre preocupado y molesto

—claro, pero la herida no era de tratarla con delicadeza estamos hablando de una herida que podría haberle dañado todo el brazo y parte de su cuello y pecho si no se limpiaba a la perfección.

Ichigo se quedo callado, pasando a la habitación mientras observaba a Rukia con su rostro cubierto de sudor pero con una expresión más tranquila que le hizo sonreír. Dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado descubriendo su ridículo comportamiento hacia la mujer, lo había preocupado tanto hasta el punto de recostarla en su cama, luego tendría que quemas aquellas sabanas.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Inoue Orihime se encontraba en las escaleras con el niño acurrucado en su regazo mientras que Momo se aparecía por los pasillos sorprendida al verla

—señora Inoue—le hizo una reverencia percibiendo al niño que le acompañaba—Hayato!

—necesito que me lleves a un lugar tranquilo con mucha luz y colores—le dijo con una col dulce y tierna

Confundida, Momo asintió asiéndole que le siguiera al patio trasero en el mismo lugar donde Hayato había estado jugando. Inoue lo llevaba recostado a su hombro hasta que llegaron al lugar, lo sentó en la grama

—me llamo Inoue Orihime y quiero ser tu amiga, puedo?—le dijo extendiendo su mano a él. Por un momento dudo ante aquella mujer desconocida pero al final tomo la mano—gracias, hoy jugaremos a las preguntas…

Ichigo bajaba por las escaleras junto a Ishida diciendo todo lo que necesitaba Rukia, en ese momento entraba Isshin junto con su esposa. al ver a su padre frunció el ceño.

—que estas planeando viejo!?—le dijo toscamente a su padre

—de que hablas hijo?—confundido camino hacia el comedor

—Senna estuvo aquí y al parecer tuvo problemas con Rukia—se sentó en el comedor seguido de Isshin

"_le llama por su nombre…es un buen comienzo"_ pensó pero luego se tenso—por primera vez hijo no tengo nada que ver, el único culpable eres tu al no asistir a la reunión de hoy sabiendo que ella estaría ahí

Ichigo guardo silencio, en verdad se había olvidado de aquella reunión al llamar a Ishida y a su esposa para asistir a Hayato, no era un tonto y sabia que aquel niño tenía problemas y si tenía la oportunidad de ayudar no dudaría en hacerlo.

—lo olvide—contesto en suspiro

Se dirigió hacia la cocina siendo observado por su padre. Se sirvió un vaso con agua y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana a un sonriente Hayato acompañado de Momo e Inoue, esta ultima hablándole mientras él le contestaba. Mientras tomaba, no pudo evitar pensar en el porqué de la herida de Rukia, si hace días se miraba con normalidad.

—muy bien Hayato, ahora quiero que te concentres—le dijo Inoue acariciando su suave mejilla—cierra los ojitos y dime lo que te hace sonreír—siendo obedecida por el niño

—Mi mami y mi papi—le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Inoue formo una sonrisa al pensar que quería mucho a su mama. Por lo que le había contado Ichigo, Hayato tenía a Rukia y del padre al parecer no sabían nada. Pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, Hayato se imaginaba a su sonriente madre abrazada de su sonriente padre pero, este llevaba cabellera naranja y ojos cafés.

—maravilloso Hayato, ahora aun con tus ojos cerrados dime que es lo que más te disgusta.

Obedeció, sin embargo su cabello comenzaba a ensombrecer su rostro. Ichigo escupió el segundo vaso de agua que tomaba al ver al niño de la misma forma que aquel día que intento matarlo, haciéndole correr al patio.

—papá…—le escucho decir dejándole confundida, su padre le hacía feliz y a la vez no?

En su antiguo hogar, estaba la escena feliz de su madre junto a su padre de cabellera naranja pero, este cada vez iba desapareciendo dando lugar a un hombre de larga sonrisa maniaca y cabellera celeste, que no estaba abrazando a su madre sino estaba encima de ella con sus manos al cuello.

Inoue se sorprendió al ver al niño llorar con los ojos cerrado e iba a acariciarle la cabeza y hacer que abriera los ojos pero, al ver a Ichigo correr hacia ellos haciéndole ademanes de "no" con las manos se detuvo. En cuanto llego al lado de ellos, Ichigo se arrodillo al suelo abrazando a Hayato tratando de sostener sus manos.

—MAMÁ!—comenzó a gritar después de abrir los ojos, asustando a Inoue.

Ichigo trataba de cerrarle la boca con una de sus manos para que sus gritos no llegaran hasta Rukia sino, esta despertaría escandalizada, teniendo cambios de humo e intentar matarlo por ponerle un dedo a su hijo. Cada intento de taparle la boca era en vano, Hayato aprovechaba para zafarse de su agarre, dejándole su última opción a Ichigo

—Hayato, soy tu papá, cálmate—le susurro en el oído a la vez que los gritos cesaban—tu mamá está dormida no querrás despertarla verdad?—le dijo una vez que Hayato le dejo ver sus ojos violetas llenos de lagrimas y abrazándolo con una enorme sonrisa

Inoue miraba anonadada la escena, Ichigo sonriéndole al niño correspondiendo el abrazo. Lo más curioso es que él le había dicho que era su padre y eso había tranquilizado a aquel niño. Ahora si estaba segura de algo, el segundo papá que el niño había susurrado antes de su ataque no era el mismo que el primero

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, tratare de actualizar pronto**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**Fiesta y ataque**_

**Me dejan un review si les gusto el capítulo si?**

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Fiesta y ataque

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Akisa, ****Kawai-Maria****, ****Joha781****, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, ****tsuki-chan0 o sofia ponceIR****, LAYAKO, ****deathslove26****, Kureimy: **hola! Gracias por leer y esperar por mis retrasos, en verdad lo siento. Ichigo se va ablandando y como leo a nadie le agrado Senna XD tal vez Rukia si era capaz de arrancarle un mechon pero Ichigo interrumpió. Y si, pronto aparecerá Byakuya *3*

I like your reviews, I hope chapter you like.

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Fiesta y ataque**

Después de haber tenidos emociones fuertes el día anterior, se merecía el desayuno que estaba comiendo, lo que no se merecía era que su madre le mirara con ojos enternecedores y su padre con una sonrisa burlona.

—qué?—les pregunto irritado—tengo suficiente con lo de ayer

—Te dije que la culpa la tienes tú por dejar plantada a tu futura esposa en la reunión—dijo tomando su café

—es tuya por haberme metido en ese contrato de fusión de empresas!—estuvo a punto de dejar el comedor pero su padre le dio un golpe bajo

—entonces, porque no eliges una esposa por ejemplo, a la mujer que dejaste dormir en tu cama y te hizo dormir en el sofá de la sala

Los ojos de su madre brillaron aun más y la sonrisa de su padre fue la de un triunfador. Por primera vez se decía a el mismo que era un idiota por dejar dormir a aquella mujer en su cama, gracias a ello había ganado un fuerte dolor de espalda sin mencionar que aun estaba vestido solo con su pantalón para dormir

—De todas formas no te preocupes si no vas a las reuniones, las reuniones vendrán a ti—su padre le sonrió perversamente

—que quieres decir?

—En realidad tu padre realizo una fiesta para ambas empresas sin que tu y la señorita Senna sean el tema de conversación—se incluyo su madre a la conversación.

—Y eso no es todo—su padre se levanto de la silla para abrazar a su aun mas sonriente esposa—Renji, Matsumoto, Momo, Rukia y su hijo estarán como invitados y no como empleados

El rostro de Ichigo palideció al escucharlo. No le molestaba el que los empleados fueran invitados pero, el hecho que Rukia y Hayato estuviesen en presencia de Senna no le agradaba. Conociendo a Senna haría un escándalo hasta en el mínimo movimiento de Rukia para con ella.

—creo que Rukia no deberían estar en esa fi…—pero la voz molesta de Masaki le detuvo

—Ichigo creo que ya hablamos sobre tu actitud con ellos

El aludido no dijo otra palara, seria en vano si tratara de que le escuchase, sino podía impedir que ella estuviese en la fiesta junto a su hijo entonces impediría cuantas veces fueran que no se encontrasen con Senna.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Podía sentirlo y disfrutarlo. Estaba en un lugar suave y el olor que desprendía era tan fascinante que le relajaba cada vez le hacía recostarse al lugar en el que estaba y sin saberlo sus manos estaban abrazando algo suave, haciéndola despertar de golpe.

Se encontró sobre una gran cama matrimonial con cobertores color naranja pálido con almohadas del mismo lugar sin mencionar que estaba abrazando una del montón. Con un poco de confusión se levanto de la cama pero, al tratar de apoyarse con su mano izquierda un dolor profundo se acumulo en su hombro. Se descubrió el brazo encontrándose con una gasa cubriéndole el hombro.

Reparo en la habitación y de nuevo en su brazo. Todo le parecía extraño estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas con una ventana seguida de un balcón adornadas con cortinas del mismo color de la cama, un mesilla de noche estaba frente a la cama junto con una espejo de gran tamaño y al lado de la cama una puerta.

—Por fin despertaste—escucho a su lado, abriendo los ojos en par

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Ichigo mirándole intensamente. Y como a ultima vez su torso desnudo le dejo sin aliento pero, en ceño fruncido que formo él le hizo desaparecer su ensoñación.

—bien puedes largarte necesito dormir en mi cama, Matsumoto te está buscando

La morena asintió, saliendo de la habitación dando crédito a lo que él había dicho minutos después. Había dormido en su cuarto, en su cama y disfrutando de su aroma impregnada en ella. Camino hacia la sala donde se suponía que estaría Matsumoto aun tratando de borrar sus pensamientos y en lo bien que había dormido en una cama omitiendo lo que quería olvidar.

Al llegar se encontró con todos los empleados de la mansión. Matsumoto le sonrió comenzando a hablar, al parecer era lo única que faltaba. Según ella esa noche se tenía en la mansión una fiesta de beneficencia y al parecer ellos estaban invitados; y como resultado Matsumoto mostro una enorme caja de la que saco varias bolsas entregándolas a cada uno

—el seño Isshin me pidió que me encargara del vestuario de cada quien—dijo orgullosa

Momo grito de emoción al ver un vestido de corte imperial celeste, Renji bufo de disgusto al saber que usaría ese incomodo traje de saco negro con corbata y Rukia simplemente observo maravilla el vestido estilo coctel color lila de cuello con los botones que llegaban hasta el pecho y de mangas cortas.

Después de la charla de lo que harían, Momo le explico a Rukia del porque durmió en la cama de Ichigo y por más que pensaba no recordaba el haber atacado aun mujer.

El transcurso del día paso y otras personas se encargaron de la decoración mientras que los empleados se arreglaban lo más que podían para no parecer la incertidumbre

—que lindos!—grito Momo la ver a Rukia con el vestida y Hayato con un pequeño trajecito negro

—gracias, no pensé que mi hijo podía participar—sonrió al ver que su hijo se escondía detrás de sus piernas sonrojado

Después de esperar por horas, la fiesta comenzó pero, se tuvieron que retrasar al buscar a Renji quien no se presentaba. Matsumoto envió a Momo y a Rukia a buscarlo. La morena se impresiono al salir de la mansión con rumbo al patio trasero

—Lo siento pero, Renji decidió vivir a las afueras de la mansión—le dijo Momo—cuando comenzó a trabajar aquí dijo que no estaba listo para estar en una casa lujosa si él no aparentaba serlo.

Después de caminar, lograron ver una casa de madera con enredaderas rodeándola pero, se percataron que las luces estaban apagadas

—Que pérdida de tiempo, al parecer Renji ya se fue—dijo Momo

Al regresar, Rukia sintió admiración por Renji al darse cuenta que él quería superarse, el ir por él hasta su pequeña casita no fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo como creía Momo.

Al llegar Matsumoto y su hijo se habían ido a la fiesta sin ellas dejándolas perplejas. Al fin se dignaron ellas solas a parecer y al llegar a la sala, Rukia se sintió en un mundo diferente, la sala adornadas con flores blancas; meseros con bandejas de copas llenas de champagne, la habitación era rodeada con música tranquila y, el ambiente estaba lleno de personajes vestidos con la más alta costura y con porte de etiqueta.

Por reflejo fijo su vista en un lugar donde se encontraban dos hombres hablando en un grupo y uno de ellos resaltaba por su cabellera naranja quien la miraba con una ímpetu que no pudo descifrar.

Ichigo estaba hablando con su padre hasta que miro entrar a Rukia en aquel vestido que le encajaba a la perfección, sino la conociera lo hubiese confundido con las multimillonarias que caminaban por la sala. Agradeció que no se arreglara tanto "_aun se mira hermosa" _ante tal pensamiento se reprendió y alejo su mirada de ella al ver que le había descubierto mirándole.

Después de horas tratando de encontrara a Matsumoto y su hijo también había perdido a Momo. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por toda la sala comenzó a asustarse, pensó en pedirle ayuda a Ichigo o a algunos de los señores Kurosaki pero estaban hablando con señores que parecían muy importantes y como si su miedo no fuera suficiente…

—Rukia—escucho la voz de una mujer y un agarre de su brazo izquierdo que le hizo formar un gesto de dolor al ser jalada

La morena voltio a mirara a aquella mujer haciendo que en su mundo se detuviera el tiempo, aquella mujer era como estarse viendo al espejo con la única diferencia de su cabello que era más largo y sus ojos eran grises

—Rukia…eres tu mi niña!—aquella mujer le tomo de la mejilla y por impulso ella se alejo, de que estaba hablando aquella mujer con "mi niña"?—que pasa hija? No me reconoces?

El mundo de Rukia se puso al revés había escuchado la palabra "hija" refiriéndose a ella, un sentimiento de disgusto le inundo en el pecho, sentía pena por aquella señora que la confundía con su hija por tener parecido a ella

—Lo siento señora—le tomo de las manos soltando el agarre de sus mejillas—pero yo no tengo papá ni mamá, me confunde con otra persona

—no, tu eres mi hija Rukia…

Rukia cada vez se asustaba, el agarre de su mano era cada vez mayor comenzándole a doler mas. Al verle a los ojos sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba, en sus ojos solo había dolor y alegría pero, sobre todo cansancio.

—Hisana!—escucho una voz roca a las espaldas de la mujer

El hombre era de cabello negro y largo, con mechones en su frente, de ojos grisáceos que al verla se sorprendió.

—quien…eres tú?—le escucho susurrar

—me llamo Rukia, señor—y el hombre volvió hacer el mismo gesto de sorpresa

—Hisana, suéltala hay personas con las que debemos conversar

Rukia miro de nuevo los ojos de aquella mujer, estaban acumulándose de lágrimas asustando aquel hombre al ver que le abrazaba en mero llanto. El hombre comenzó a hacer intentos de separarla de ella hasta que por fin lo logro notando que habían atraído miradas curiosas, incluyendo la mirada de Ichigo e Isshin Kurosaki; este último le miraba como si fuera lo más obvio.

Tantas miradas le hicieron salir de la sala e irse a su cuarto, no sabía porque pero el ver a aquellas dos personas le había hecho sentir mal pero muy en fondo de su corazón se sentía…feliz.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Después de ver salir a Rukia por la puerta, Ichigo miraba interesado al igual que todos los presentes, a la pareja que se le habían acercado a la morena

—quienes son ellos?—le dijo a Isshin después de haber terminado de hablar con el grupo de personas

—Byakuya Kuchiki y su esposa Hisana—le contesto sin más dejándolo solo tratando de entablar conversación con otras personas

—te quedas aquí y me explicas porque no hiciste nada para ayudar a Rukia!—le dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

Su padre suspiro girándose hacia él—hace diecinueve años, los Kuchiki tuvieron un accidente de auto dejando como resultado la muerte de su única hija de cinco años, después de eso Hisana tuvo una recaída y estuvo en rehabilitación por seis años y después de enterarse que había quedado estéril entro en depresión por dos años más, y sabes lo más doloroso de eso?

Ichigo estaba tan sorprendido que solo logro negar con su cabeza, no podría decir que lo sentía porque en verdad no sabía cómo sentirlo pero, si hubiese estado en el lugar de Byakuya hubiese sido capaz de suicidarse al saber que perdería a la única hija que después de todo sería la única que le brindaría la mujer que tanto amaba

—después del accidente no pudieron encontrar el cuerpo de la niña y lo más curioso es que esa niña se llamaba Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de tirar la copa que tenía en las manos al escuchar el nombre, si esa mujer era hija de esa familia seria un poco lógico en parecido con Hisana aunque fuese tonto decirlo a la ligera pero, si ella lo fuese entonces porque no dijo nada y en lugar de eso lo negó?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**dolor y amor**_

**Si les gusto un capitulo…me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. Dolor y amor

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Akisa, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, Angy, ****Tsuki-chan0****, Guest, ****yagami rin****, ****deathslove26****, ****Kureimy**: lamento el retraso, estaba preparándome para mi examen de admisión que fue hoy, y ya tengo tiempo libre. Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior. Del porque Isshin le hizo vivir a Rukia en su casa se sabrá más adelante. Y tienen razón, Ichigo aun no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos tal vez en este capítulo. Para aquellos que deseaban golpear a Ichigo por lo malo que es Ichigo, este capítulo será de su agrado, en realidad para todos.

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Dolor y amor**

-Cuidado!-le escucho gritar a su madre, dejando de prestarle atención a la ventana fijo la vista en sus padres, perdiendo la conciencia al golpear su cabecita en el vidrio de la ventana por los movimientos forzosos del auto.

La imagen de sus padres se hacía borrosa mientras cerraba sus logro mirar la silueta de su madre pasar del asiento del copiloto hasta los asientos traseros para tomarla en sus brazos pero, algo hizo que su madre nunca llegara mientras que la puerta en la que se había recostado le hacía sentir el aire frio de la noche y hacerla escuchar la bocina de un auto bus y un estruendo.

El aire le golpeaba los oídos mientras miraba de cabeza al suelo las luces de la ciudad, estaba tan ensimismada con la belleza hasta que fue interrumpida por una fuerte caída con su cabecita llevando la mayor parte de la caída.

Todo estaba oscuro y su cuerpo le pesaba reuniendo toda su fuerza en sus parpados abriéndolos mirando por las pequeñas rendijas a un chico encima de una bicicleta que le miraba curioso. Cerro sus ojos llevándolo único que pudo recordar. Sus cabellos celestes

—oye, estas bien?—escucho haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe

Se levantó de la cama de un salto al ver los ojos de Ichigo tan cerca de los suyos. Recorrió la habitación pensando que no estaba en la suya pero resulto que si lo estaba, entonces que hacia Ichigo ahí?

—al no verte en la sala o en el jardín pensé que tu herida se había infectado de nuevo, ya es medio día y no estás aquí para holgazanear—se incorporo de la cama y salió de la habitación

Rukia miro la puerta, la razón por la que había entrado ahí le pareció muy extraña y sin sentido. Por el otro lado de la puerta Ichigo se reprendía por la ridícula excusa que le había dicho pero hubiese sido más si decía que estaba preocupado e interesado por ella después de haber escuchado a su padre el día anterior. Antes de haber terminado la fiesta se retiro a sus cuarto agradeciendo a los cielos que Senna no se había aparecido.

Rukia se acerco a la ventana observando el nuevo día mientras que en el jardín se encontraba Hayato jugando al lado de Renji quien estaba haciendo un pequeño agujero en el suelo. Algo le llamo la atención al ver que en los arboles cercanos a Hayato estaba una sombra mirando directamente a su hijo. Su ceño fruncido no se hizo esperar, se vistió con lo primero que vio en los cajones del armario, salió corriendo de la habitación directamente al jardín.

Al llegar, Renji y Hayato no estaban y un ruido en el interior de los arboles le hizo adentrarse a ellos. Cada paso y el ruido se hacían más fuerte hasta que llego a unos arbustos el ruido ceso dejándole confundida

—ja! Te encontré—le susurro una voz conocida

Cuando se giro y miro a esa persona un frio le recorrió el pecho—Grimmjow…

El hombre de cabellera celeste se encontraba frente a ella con unas vendas blancas alrededor de su cabeza, con un traje de camisa blanca con corbata, pantalón de vestir negro y zapatillas del mismo color e hizo que Rukia hiciera un grito agudo al sentir como una de sus manos se acomodaba en su mejilla

—Si no te conociera mejor diría que eres otra persona—dijo al verle con una camisa de tirantes blanca dejando ver la herida del hombro y una falda negra hasta la rodilla

La mano de Grimmjow bajaba de la mejilla al cuello hasta llegar a delinear la curva de sus pechos. La morena sentía su piel cada vez más helada al esperar el primer golpe que él deseaba darle.

Grimmjow le sujeto fuerte de la cintura empujándola a un árbol. Rukia se asusto al sentir como él comenzaba a levantarle la falda aferrándose bruscamente a sus piernas y besando su cuello dolorosamente

—Grimmjow…no…—le dijo haciendo afán de liberase de los fuertes brazos de Grimmjow

—porque? Es tu deber como mi esposa corresponderme en la intimidad—le susurro en el oído con una sonrisa burlona para luego morderle el lóbulo de la oreja

—no! Suéltame!—comenzó a gritar más fuerte, eso le hacía recordar los días en los que él volvía del trabajo

—si lo hago me desquitare con Hayato…—dijo satisfecho al ver como dejaba de forrajear

La morena solo apretó los ojos derramando lágrimas al darse cuenta que no tenía otra opción sino dejar a Grimmjow dejara lo que quisiese con ella si no quería que a Hayato le sucediera algo. Abrió los ojos derramando mas lagrimas y miro una silueta con cabellera naranja que tomaba del hombro a Grimmjow alejándola de ella y escuchar un ruido sordo que tiraba a Grimmjow al suelo

Ichigo estaba frente a ella con su cabello cubriendo su rostro, había visto una sombra cerca de Hayato pero esta se había alejado después que Renji se había llevado al niño con él pero, al ver que Rukia se acercaba a los arboles no pudo evitar preocuparse y salir tras ella.

Al llegar solamente escucho algunas de las palabras de ella y de aquel hombre y lo único que le cayó como un balde de agua fría fue la palabra "esposa" en ese momento los iba a dejar solos por un inexplicable dolor en el pecho pero, al escuchar la resistencia de Rukia se aventó a mirar la escena mirando anonadado como intentaba poseerla en ese lugar.

Con los puños apretados se aferraba al hecho que eran marido y mujer aunque Rukia se resistiera a estar cerca de ese hombre no podía hacer nada en contra de un matrimonio pero, las últimas palabras en las incluyeron a Hayato y las lagrimas que derramo ella dejando hacer lo que se le pegara la gana aquel hombre, no fueron más que un interruptor para hacerlo enfurecer y sin más los aparto de ella regalándole un puñetazo en la cara tirándole al suelo

—quien…!

—Nunca te han dicho que amenazar a un mujer es de cobardes—le dijo Ichigo memorizando el rostro de aquel hombre recordando que lo había conocido en un lugar—eres uno de los accionista de la empresa del padre de Senna, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

La morena aun en shock escucho aun mas impresionada. Su esposo era un accionista. Eso la hizo confundir, ellos eran pobres no podrían tener tanto dinero como para ser parte de una empresa tan grande, era como compararla con su destrozada casa

—Eres el prometido de la jefa—se levanto del suelo mirando a Rukia—si no te has dado cuenta estoy "conversando" con mi esposa.

—si claro y mi cabello es color negro, para empezar estas en propiedad privada y te puedo meter en prisión; segundo amenazaste a MI hijo y eso no te lo permitiré—dijo Ichigo en posición de golpear a Grimmjow

El calor en su pecho volvió al escuchar a Ichigo referirse a Hayato como su hijo mientras que, Grimmjow le miraba incrédulo con una sonrisa en la cara

—tu hijo? No me digas que te metiste con él antes de hacerlo conmigo y me engatusaste diciendo que el mocoso era mío—le dijo a Rukia señalando a un enfurecido Ichigo—eso explica porque no se parece nada a mi

Sin más Ichigo se abalanzo a él dándole un puñetazo en la boca para que dejada de hablar tonterías, después le dio un puñetazo en la quijada tirándolo al suelo y antes que él se sentara sobre él, Grimmjow le dio un patada en el estomago tirándolo al suelo haciendo lo que él quería hacer con él, se sentó sobre el dándole puñetazos en las mejillas.

Ichigo lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo con su cuerpo al suelo, tomando su turno de golpearlo. Grimmjow le dio un rodillazo en el estomago quitándoselo de encima dándole un puñetazo en el mismo lugar para luego tomarlo de los hombros y bajarlo a la altura de su cadera comenzando darle rodillazos.

Rukia solo estaba aferrada al árbol mirando como Ichigo era golpeado por Grimmjow. Se odiaba así misma por no hacer nada para ayudarlo lo único que podía hacer era llorar y no hacer nada por los que intentaban ayudarla. La imagen de su hijo siendo golpeado por Grimmjow apareció en su mente, era la misma situación. Como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo miro una gran piedra tomándola entre sus brazos para golpearle de nuevo la cabeza a Grimmjow.

Ichigo empujaba a Grimmjow contra un árbol golpeándole la espalda aprovechando para escupir la sangre de su boca y limpiar la sangre de su nariz, para tomar a Grimmjow de la misma forma en la que lo había golpeado. En eso Grimmjow le tomo el brazo retorciéndoselo hacia tras y darle una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo.

Ichigo se giro para levantarse pero en eso miro detrás de Grimmjow a Rukia con una mirada perdida apuntando con una piedra a su cabeza en eso, noto las vendas de Grimmjow comprendiendo que no era la primera vez que Rukia le golpeaba la cabeza. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas Ichigo se levanto veloz del suelo rebasando a un confundido Grimmjow arrebatándole la piedra de las manos mientras la abrazaba

—Espera Rukia, no te metas en esta pelea!—le dijo al ver que ella miraba la piedra en el suelo e intentaba tomarla de nuevo

—Tsk! Querías intentar matarme de nuevo eh?—dijo Grimmjow mientras escupía sangre—dejaremos esta pelea para otro día—le dijo a Ichigo al escuchar voces—claro, si ella no te mata—señalando a Rukia mientras este se adentraba mas a los arboles

Después de perderlo de vista, Ichigo le soltó cayendo de rodillas. Rukia se coloco de rodillas sujetándolo para que no cayera hasta que Renji y Matsumoto acompañado de Hayato quien rompió en llorar al ver a su "padre" golpeado y semi-inconciente.

Después de haber llevado a Ichigo a su habitación, con su voz entrecortado dio la orden de no llamar a Ishida con tal de no llamar la atención de sus padres. A duras penas los empleados obedecieron mientras que Renji untaba ungüento de serpiente para los golpes y Matsumoto colocándole las gasas en la herida cerca de la boca y mejillas.

Más tarde, luego que todos habían salido de la habitación y solo Hayato quien dormía al lado de él con sus lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados y ella quien estaba sentada frente a él observándole detenidamente mientras que su sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Ichigo se encontraba con su torso desnudo brillando por el ungüento, con su cintura para abajo cubiertas por las sabanas pero, sabía muy bien que estaba en bóxers ya que fue Renji quien le quito la ropa.

Todo era su culpa, Ichigo estaba golpeado y cansado. En su rostro se veía claramente que le incomodaba las gasas y el ungüento. Tenía el ceño fruncido y combinado con su musculatura le hacía ver realmente bien, tenia mas músculos que Grimmjow sin embargo él era de contextura delgada. Se preguntaba porque el salió con mas golpes.

Después de un rato mirando el pecho de Ichigo fijo su mirada en el rostro pegando un brinco de la silla al ver que él tenía los ojos abiertos fijos en ella, sus ojos se miraban tan intensos desprendiendo ternura que no podía quitar los suyos de ellos.

Había abierto los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Rukia mirándole el pecho, quiso reír pero no era buena idea con los golpes. Los ojos de la morena estaban brillosos como si se lamentara o estuviese peleando con ella misma y el sonrojo de sus mejillas le hacía ver bella más aun cuando lo había descubierto mirándole.

—Esto no es tu culpa—le dijo con voz tosca, ni siquiera podía hablar bien

—claro que lo es, solo mírate…—Rukia no pudo continuar ya que una de las manos de Ichigo habían llegado a una de las suyas jalándola hacia él hasta tomando sus labios en los suyos

Rukia estaba anonadada por el acto de Ichigo y con el movimiento de sus labios comenzó a sentirse mareada cerrando los ojos correspondiendo. Ichigo estaba embriagado por el sabor de los labios de la morena no evitando resistir el aferrarse de su nuca y cintura empujándola dentro de la cama.

Rukia cada vez se sentía más perdida hasta que el entre abrir de sus ojos miro a Hayato dormido poniéndose nerviosa y tratando de separarse pero, Ichigo no tenia intensiones de soltarla hasta que…

—Rukia necesito…—Matsumoto entro en la habitación presenciando a la pareja que interrumpía su beso

Rukia se separo un poco de los labios de Ichigo mientras este gruñía molesto mirando hacia la mujer que les había interrumpido. Rukia miraba a Matsumoto con su rostro enrojecido ya que esta miraba la posición de las manos de Ichigo

—Matsumoto lleva a Rukia a su cuarto, necesita descansar—dijo soltando a duras penas a la morena—Hayato dormirá conmigo hoy—le dijo a Rukia al ver que observaba a su hijo

Matsumoto asintió con una enorme sonrisa sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Ichigo quien le miraba irritado. Después de asegurarse que las mujeres se habían retirado, estiro los brazos enérgicamente; el pecho y la cabeza le dolían pero tomo a Hayato en brazos acurrucándolo en su pecho secándole con el pulgar las lagrimas que aun no se habían secado y tapándolo con las sabanas.

Miro fijamente el techo, aun no entendía porque la había besado pero, estaría loco si dijese que no le había gustado y más aun después de haber tocado su tibia piel y su pequeño cuerpo. Se reprendió así mismo ya que sin la interrupción de Matsumoto le hubiese hecho su mujer sin importarle si estaba casada con Grimmjow…y sin importarle que Hayato estuviese a su lado. Se estaba volviendo un degenerado.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**charla**_

**Me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos!**


	8. Charla

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos:

**Kawai-Maria****: **perdón por olvidarme de ti en el capitulo anterior, estaba muy apurada que no me fije si faltaba alguien, pero gracioas por ti review y de nuevo, lo siento.

**Akisa, ****JJDani****, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, angy, ****Tsuki-chan0****, ****yagami rin****, ****andyantopia****, ****Slav-Hatake****, ****Joha781****, ****Yoruichi-Taichou****, ****Kureimy****: **ja ja ja como eo la escena del beso les encanto, la incógnita del porque Grimmjow tenía en la miseria a Rukia se verá más adelante. Eso ya fue un poco de lo que se verá más adelante. Y para terminar, gracias por aquellos que me dieron su apoyo en el examen de admisión, gracias a ustedes PASE! Wuju!

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Charla**

Ichigo despertó con una amplia sonrisa pero sin despertar a Hayato cuando salió de la cama. Después de un relajante baño, bajo con ropa casual de camiseta blanca y pantalones de mezclilla. Cuando se sentó en el comedor tuvo la dicha que Rukia fuese la que le sirviera el desayuno haciendo más amplia su sonrisa al ver su leve sonrojo después de mirarse a los ojos.

Isshin y Masaki observaban impresionados la escena de su hijo extrañamente sonriente con Rukia después de haber actuado tan mal con ella cuando comenzó a vivir en la mansión.

Después de haberle servido el jugo de naranja a Ichigo, se retiro del comedor dejándole el trabajo a Momo ya que sentía su rostro arder. Al ver salir a Rukia, Isshin observo por largo rato a su hijo hasta que este le prestó atención.

—no me digas que hiciste el amor con Rukia—le dijo en tono picaron causando que su hijo escupiera el jugo que apenas estaba probando—oh, no importa de todos modos nos conviene tu unión con ella.

—de que estás hablando? No tengo nada con ella—dijo aturdido

—Karakura tiene una de las mejores empresas ensambladoras de auto; en tercer lugar está la familia de Senna, en segundo lugar nosotros y en primer lugar la empresa Kuchiki

—cuando los tres primogénitos de las tres empresas nacieron, curiosamente tú fuiste el único varón dando ventaja de elegir a alguna de las dos niñas para afiliarnos—continuo Masaki—la idea era comprometerte con la pequeña Kuchiki pero, después de su supuesta muerte no tuvimos más remedio de elegir a Senna

Ichigo escuchaba irritado, le habían buscado pareja sin su consentimiento ni siquiera sabía que tenía que comprometerse, era apenas un niño. Lo extraño de todo es que no le desagrado saber la parte en la que se casaría con Rukia, se preguntaba como había sido ella de niña.

—entonces no hay problema en el que Rukia te guste—dijo Isshin con una radiante sonrisa

—Ella no me gusta—le contesto mientras se levantaba del comedor después de beber su jugo de un trago

Sus padres le miraron levantarse del comedor para verlo salir. Ichigo se dirigió hasta su estudio en el segundo piso donde comenzó a leer el historial de la semana de la ensambladora. Después de leer la mitad de los papeles se detuvo un momento para ver por la ventana a la mujer que ayudaba a Renji por las mañanas.

Se retiro de la ventana alborotando su cabello con sus manos, se estaba comportando como un loco pervertido y su dolor corporal no le ayudaba con su perseverancia. Tiro los papeles a un lado juntando sus manos para aferrar su rostro en ellos pensando en la situación del día anterior; para empezar una pelea con el esposo de Rukia y al final un apasionado beso con la nerviosa Rukia, aun con su extraña satisfacción las palabras de Grimmjow no salían de su cabeza

—_Tsk! Querías intentar matarme de nuevo eh?—dijo Grimmjow mientras escupía sangre—dejaremos esta pelea para otro día—le dijo a Ichigo al escuchar voces—claro, si ella no te mata—señalando a Rukia mientras este se adentraba mas a los arboles_

La idea que Rukia fuera una asesina no cavia con su personalidad pero, contando que Hayato intento matarlo y al final Rukia perdió la cordura tratando de golpear a Grimmjow con una piedra le hacía pensar forzosamente que si podía ser capaz.

Sus pensamientos fueron suficientes para que el tiempo pasara rápido finalizando con el toque de la puerta haciendo aparecer a Matsumoto con un recado de visita. Al bajar a la sala seguido de Matsumoto frunció el ceño al ver a las dos irónicas visitas

—Ichigo que bueno que estas aquí—le dijo su alegre padre a quien observo incrédulo ya que había sido él quien le había llamado y al parecer su madre había salido ya que no se encontraba en la sala—Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki están aquí para hablar de Rukia

Ichigo al escucharlo miro fijamente a Byakuya quien tenía sus ojos cerrados con actitud serena y, luego a Hisana quien tenía una sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando

—supongo que estaría de más él porque queremos hablar sobre ella, verdad?—dijo Byakuya después de abrir los ojos mirando a Ichigo

—sí, pero no entiendo para que me llamaron en lugar de…

—el señor Isshin nos dijo que tuviste un altercado en los adentros del jardín y te encontraron golpeado junto con Rukia—le interrumpió Hisana de manera sutil—que fue lo que en verdad paso?

Ichigo le miro, luego a Byakuya y al final a su padre quien le hacia un ademan a que contestara. El asintió pero, no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad o mentirle aunque el hecho que Hisana y Rukia tuviesen un parecido le obligaba a decir la verdad

—Rukia fue atacada por su esposo y padre de Hayato—como resultado la mirada de sorpresa de Isshin, la mirada de angustia de Hisana y la mirada de Byakuya derramando ira—al parecer él fue el culpable de la herida—susurro para que no le escuchasen. Pero si lo habían escuchado

Hisana en ese momento recordó las gasas que cubrían el hombro de su hija pero no se le hubiese ocurrido que fuese una herida, aunque no tuvieran prueba si lo es su instinto de madre le decía que era su amada hija

—Rukia huyo de él con Hayato en brazos y si no me equivoco el mismo día que casi la atropellas—dirigiendo su mirada a su apenado padre para luego dirigirla al aun molesto Byakuya—no dudo que sea tu hija Byakuya y ya que tienes semblante asesino puedo decirte donde encontrarlo—causando la mirada inquisidora de Byakuya sobre él

—Ichigo!—le reprendió molesto Isshin por la forma de hablar

—no importa Kurosaki, tu hijo aun sigue siendo un mocoso—le dijo aun mirando a Ichigo quien sonreía burlonamente—donde?

La sonrisa de Ichigo desapareció para hablar seriamente—en la empresa de Senna

—quien?—le dijo confuso Byakuya ya que no conocía a esa persona y menos a la empresa

—no te preocupes yo te daré los detalles de esa empresa ya que mi hijo no ha asistido a ninguna reunión con esa empresa

Después de escuchar a su padre cambiaron de tema, mas especifico de la situación que se tomaría si Rukia fuera la hija perdida de los Kuchiki en pocas palabras un compromiso de él con ella. Se acomodo en el sofá por enésima vez en el sofá, por una extraña razón no le molestaba ese compromiso a diferencia del compromiso que tenia con Senna

El escuchar a su padre con Byakuya le hacía pensar como seria si Rukia se convirtiera en su esposa, la esperaría en el altar mientras ella caminaba con su vestido blanco, después una muy cansada fiesta, luego una noche llena de pasión y un hijo por parte de ella _"en realidad…seria otro hijo" _refiriéndose a Hayato

Se dio un golpe mental por sus raros pensamientos, aun no se explicaba el raro comportamiento que tuvo el día anterior tomando a Hayato como su hijo y deseos carnales con la madre. Al fin la conversación había terminado. Por respeto le acompañarían hasta el auto pero, al llegar al recibidor Hisana le tomo la manga del traje a Byakuya acercándole hasta hablar en su oído seguido de un asentir por su parte

—Necesito un favor Kurosaki—le dijo Isshin que asintió con una sonrisa después de escuchar su petición

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Rukia ayudaba en la cocina aplastando las patatas recién cocidas para hacer el puré para la cena mientras que momo se encargaba del arroz. De un momento a otro sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y por instinto miro hacia atrás encontrándose con la tierna mirada de Hisana parada cerca de la puerta de la cocina

—se le ofrece algo señora?—le pregunto haciendo que Hisana le mirara con tristeza—lo siento! Dije algo mal?—por alguna razón le había dolido hacer sentir mal a aquella persona

Eso hizo sonreír a Hisana quien camino hacia Momo diciendo algo en su oído en lo que ella asintió para luego salir de la cocina dejando un poco alarmada a Rukia después de ver que aquella persona se acercaba a ella

—quieres que hagamos la cena juntas?—al principio Rukia le miro confundida pero al final entendió el porqué Momo había salido de la cocina. Ella asintió

Ambos Kurosaki miraron la escena de madre e hija en la cocina, mientras que el corazón de Byakuya se le oprimía de tanta ternura, en ese momento Ichigo observaba la sorprendente sonrisa de Byakuya

—si no te mirase de frente creería que esto es imposible—le dijo Ichigo de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa burlona

—Aunque lo tomes como una broma, el ver sonreír de esa manera a Hisana me hace feliz—le contesto caminando hacia el comedor para sentarse seguido de los Kurosaki

—Que es lo raro, ella siempre sonríe—le dijo Ichigo ya que su padre no parecía querer hablar

Al escucharlo Byakuya suspiro—no de esa manera, no te imaginas lo que he hecho desde aquel accidente para verle una sonrisa tierna y sincera…

**Flash back**

En una habitación blanca se encontraban dos camillas en la que estaban acostados dos personas, un hombre de cabellos hasta el hombro con la cabeza vendada, su mano y su pie enyesado; y una mujer de cabellos cortos quien no aparentaba ningún daño.

El hombre comenzaba abrir los ojos con los encontrándose con el destellos blanco de las lámparas contrastadas con las paredes. Con dificultad observo la habitación encontrando a su lado a su esposa inconsciente sobre la cama

—Hisana!—apenas pudo gritar haciendo esfuerzos de levantarse hasta que alguien le detuvo

—No puedes moverte de la cama Byakuya—le dijo un hombre que al escucharle hablarle con tanta confianza fijo su mirada en él, su mirada aun seguía un poco turbia pero logro ver que aquel hombre llevaba gafas y cabellos blancos

—Ryuken Ishida?—dijo dejándose acostar en la cama

—sí, agradece a los cielos que tu esposa y tu sobrevivieron después de caer al acantilado—sus pupilas se dilataron, había escuchado bien? Solo él y su esposa?

—donde está Rukia?—se escucho una voz forzosa

Ambos hombres observaron a la mujer con sus ojos apunto de soltar lagrimas. Después de abrir los ojos, Hisana apenas pudo escuchar la conversación y no pudo pasar desapercibidos que no nombraban el estado de su hija

Ryuken suspiro fijando su vista en Byakuya y luego en ella—según las autoridades, fueron los únicos cuerpos que encontraron a las afueras del auto

Byakuya apretó los ojos mientras lograba apretar su puño de su mano no enyesada, mientras que Hisana rompía a llorar haciendo intentos de levantarse de la cama pero, un inmenso dolor en su abdomen le impedía

—Señora Kuchiki le ruego que este quieta, como sentirá sufrió un golpe fuerte en su abdomen y sé que es un mal momento pero, es mi deber como medico decirlo—el médico guando silencio hasta captar a atención de ambos—debido a ese golpe…usted ha quedado estéril

—NO!—un grito lastimero y mas lagrimas inundaron la habitación, dejando a un devastado Byakuya emocionalmente

El doctor salió sin más de la habitación dejando a la desafortunada pareja.

Después de días de rehabilitación, ambos salieron de alta del hospital y los días para Byakuya dentro y fuera de la mansión Kuchiki fueron duros; por la mañana se encargaba de las investigaciones sobre el paradero de su hija sin encontrar resultados y, por la noche se encargaba de levantar aunque sea un poco el ánimo de su esposa

Los pocos movimientos que hacia Hisana era llorar, dormir y vomitar los pocos bocados de comida que apenas probaba. El saber que su hija no estaba a su lado y el no tener la capacidad de procrear otro hijo había derribado sus defensas haciendo que cada día y noche los intentos de Byakuya fuesen en vano

—Deberías dormir…debes de estar muy cansado y sabes que vomitaré después de terminar

Byakuya quien estaba frente a ella con una sopa de vegetales tratando que probara bocado había llegado del trabajo y tras recibir noticias sobre el comportamiento de Hisana por parte de la empleada, se había sacado el saco negro para quedar con su camisa blanca manga larga y ordenarle una comida ligera.

Le miro colocando el tazón en la mesilla de noche para colocar sus grandes manos sobre las pequeñas de Hisana—trata de no hacerlo, a diferencia de mi no has comido bien en semanas—soltó una de sus manos para colocarla en su pálida mejilla—tu cuerpo esta decayendo

—y eso que importa!—grito llorando, sorprendiendo a Byakuya—perdí a mi hija y ya no puedo concebir…que importa si me muero…

Silencio

—y me dejaras solo?—susurro Byakuya haciendo que Hisana detuviera su llanto haciéndole ver sus ojos llenos de dolor—crees que podría soportar ver como pierdo a mi esposa después de perder a mi hija? Sé que es mi culpa por no haber impedido ese accidente y sé que este es mi castigo pero, no puedo resignarme a perder a mi otra persona más amada

Hisana le miro impresiona por sus palabras y culpable por haber hablado de una forma tan cruel, en aquellos momentos cualquier comentario que le deprimiera sacaba lo peor de ella haciéndole hablar de mas

—Lo siento…—le dijo mientras lo abrazaba aferrándose a su pecho

—Mañana en la mañana saldremos al jardín a desayunar, es mejor dormir desde ahora—le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama con ella en brazos

Fijo su vista al techo pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente, no cerró los ojos hasta no haberse convencido que Hisana se haya quedado dormida. Después de horas el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido sin haberse quitado el resto del traje

A la mañana siguiente fue el primero en levantarse asegurándose de no despertar a Hisana, con cuidado la separo de su pecho colocándola suavemente sobre la cama y después de un relajante baño le ordenó la cocinera una ensalada de frutas y tostadas con jalea acompañado de jugo de naranja.

Luego se encargo que el jardinero preparara dos sillas y una mesa en el lugar más fresco y colorido del jardín. Al regresar a la habitación se encontró a su esposa mirando perdidamente hacia el techo

—Es hora de desayunar—le dijo cuando se percato de su presencia

Hisana iba a reprochar pero, en su intento recordó la noche anterior así que se tomo un largo baño se vistió con una vestido de algodón blanco y sandalias del mismo color. Al llegar Hisana se encontró con un panorama natural, al llegar a la mesa encontró una festín de desayuno, los colores contrastaban muy bien con el jardín así que trato de desayunar ya que su esposo se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien.

—Esto está muy rico—dijo al probar un trozo de sandia

Por otro lado Byakuya sabía que cada sonrisa, cada intento de degustar la comida lo estaba fingiendo para hacerlo sentir bien y al contrario le estaba preocupando más

—Hisana…hoy en la tarde tenemos una cita con Sora Inoue uno de los mejores psicólogos de Japón—su comentario hizo que su sonrisa fingida desapareciera dejando ver un leve ceño fruncido

—Byakuya no estoy loca…

—Dije psicólogo no psiquiatra—le dijo involuntariamente con un tono severo arrepintiéndose después de ver la tristeza en sus ojos—Hisana…

—no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por mal interpretarlo…tal vez con esa cita deje de hacerlo

Después de ese día, semanas, meses y hasta años pasaron por aquellas situaciones y charlas con el psicólogo pero con pocos resultados que apenas aminoraban el problema

**Final flash back**

A Isshin le apenaba todo por lo que pasó Byakuya y Hisana, e Ichigo apenas se hacía a la idea que el gran Byakuya fuera tan cursi aunque también lo sentía por él, él en su lugar también haría lo mismo con Rukia_…_

"_qué?! Con Rukia?!"_ se reprendió mentalmente

—No sé si esto te ayude pero, para empezar los accidentes pasan y por más que los tratemos de evitar siempre están ahí—le dijo a Byakuya quien había dejado de ver a su esposa e hija para prestarle atención. Iba a contestarle pero en eso Hisana y Rukia entraron con la cena

—algo huele bien aquí…—escucharon la voz de Masaki entrando al comedor tomado de la mano de Hayato quien se soltó de su agarre al ver a su madre

—Mami!—dijo sonriente pero se percato de algo extraño

—Mami?—dijeron Byakuya y Hisana, mas aun esta ultima al sentir ser abrazada por el niño

—Hayato, yo estoy aquí—Rukia le hizo señas a su hijo mientras que este se dirigía a ella con un leve sonrojo que no pudo evitar sacarle una carcajada a Ichigo

Al acercarse a Rukia hizo un ademan de que quería que le cargara—mami, papi se está riendo de mi

Todos en el comedor fijaron la vista en Ichigo quien se había callado al ver el rostro furioso de Byakuya, la confusión de Hisana, la ternura de su madre, la mirada burlona de su padre y el sonrojo de Rukia

—no mal interpreten, es una larga historia…

Al terminar de solucionar la situación degustaron de la deliciosa cena preparada por madre e hija. Byakuya sonreirá al ver el rostro de felicidad de Hisana e Ichigo se fascinaba de los sonrojos de Rukia al sentirse vigilada por él ya que había sido obligada por Hisana a comer con ellos en el comedor

Al terminar la cena los Kuchiki forzosamente se disponían a irse sin embargo Hisana no dejaría de ver a su hija ni por un día

—Rukia que tal si vamos mañana a la playa?—ganándose una mirada de desorientación por parte de ella y el rostro de sorpresa de Byakuya

Por primera vez escuchaba a Hisana tomando una decisión sin consultarle, no es que le molestara aunque si se sentía un poco incomodo pero, si eso le hacía feliz se olvidaría de su orgullo por un momento

—que es playa?—la pregunta hizo que todos le miraran extraña

—no se preocupen, estaremos listo para mañana—interrumpió Ichigo reposando su brazo en el hombro de Rukia

—estaremos?—pregunto Byakuya incrédulo

Como contestación tuvo la radiante sonrisa de Ichigo mientras le hacía señal de despedida aunque se arrepentiría al día siguiente pero no podía dejar solos a su prometida y a su hijo aunque fuesen sus futuros suegros

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero no demorarme tanto**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**sol, playa y desmayo**_

**Si les gusto el capitulo…me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos**


	9. Sol, playa y desmayo

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a**: ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, ****anlu-chan****, Akisa, ****Kawai-Maria****, ****Slav-Hatake****, ****Joha781****, ****andyantopia****, ****Yoruichi-Taichou****, ****yagami rin****, LAYAKO, ****Kureimy****, ****ALEXZHA****, Guest, ****Aillen11****: **se que no tengo perdón por aparecerme a estas alturas del tiempo pero, la he tenido difícil y cuando mire los review me dije a mi misma que tenía que escribir hasta que el alma me saliera por la boca XD. Gracias a sus grandiosos reviews!

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Sol, playa y desmayo**

La fría madrugada hacia que se cubriera hasta la cabeza con las sabanas tratando de seguir durmiendo pero un sonido sordo en la puerta no le dejaba hasta que escucho que esta se abría violentamente

—es que estas sorda Rukia!?—se acerco Ichigo a la cama quitándole las sabanas—levántate de la cama!

Rukia le miro asustada al verlo de pie al lado de la cama con una camiseta blanca y unos short negro hasta la rodilla, al parecer se había tomado un baño porque tenía aroma a jabón

—toma un baño y cuando estés lista ve al auto, Hayato y yo te estaremos esperando—y salió de la habitación

Rukia se levanto de la cama aun mirando la puerta por la que Ichigo había salido, claramente le había escuchado decir que Hayato también le estaría esperando. Al buscar por toda la habitación, era la única ahí y el reloj de la mesilla de noche apenas marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. Tomo un baño caliente y salió de la habitación con una camisa negra de tirantes, una falda hasta la rodilla color celeste y con sus habituales sandalias

Salió de la mansión, atravesó el jardín hasta llegar al auto de Ichigo quien estaba hablando con su padre y su madre pero, no miraba por ningún lado a Hayato

—Espero que se diviertan mucho en la playa—le escucho Masaki, quien vestía un largo vestido para dormir junto a una chamarra que le cubría los hombros

—Cuida de tu hijo como un buen padre Ichigo—le dijo burlón Isshin vestido con un pijama de dos piezas

—Sí, claro—ironizo Ichigo caminando hacia la parte trasera del auto—entra, Hayato está dentro dormido—le dijo a Rukia

Rukia entro sin más, aun después del baño se sentía somnolienta. Al entrar se encontró con su hijo dormido apoyado en la ventana haciéndola sonreír al ver lo bien arropado que estaba

Ichigo entro y encendió el auto irritado al recordar como a las dos de la madrugada le había llamado Byakuya a la mansión haciendo despertar a Matsumoto quien le hizo un escándalo al llegar al cuarto para pasarle la llamada y al final era para levantarle de la cama para preparar todo para el día de en la playa de Rukia

Soporto los comentarios de Matsumoto en la cocina al ordenarle despertar a Momo para que esta preparara Hayato que por momentos había puesto resistencia a despertar.

—a donde nos dirigimos?—pregunto Rukia. Ichigo le miro por el espejo retrovisor

—a la playa, o es que no recuerdas haberle prometido a la esposa de Byakuya que irías?—sonrió al ver como huía de su mirada

Silencio

—como es playa?—rompió el incomodo silencio teniendo como respuesta una carcajada de Ichigo

—Lo siento…—le dijo al verla molesta—la playa no es una persona—refiriéndose a la forma de preguntar—la playa es un inmenso lugar lleno de agua cristalina en la cual puedes bañarte jugando con las olas

Rukia medito un poco la explicación, no era suficiente con bañarse en casa? Desvió su vista a la ventana mirando que aun la madrugada oscurecía el lugar y las luces de los edificios se podían apreciar, en eso, sintió un inmenso terror al ver a su hijo apoyado en la ventana

Ichigo miro por el espejo a Rukia sin dejar de poner atención a la carretera, su rostro mostraba miedo aun observando a la ventana haciéndole recordar la carretera en la que transitaban, era la misma en la que Byakuya y Hisana habían tenido el accidente. Miro de nuevo a Rukia quien alejaba a Hayato de la ventana colocándolo en su regazo

—porque viajamos tan oscuro?—le escucho decir abrazando a Hayato

—La playa de Karakura está lejos—dijo sin más

Cada vez más se convencía que Rukia podía ser la verdadera hija de Byakuya, el temor a la carretera y el estar lejos de la ventana le hacía pensar que pudo haber salido del auto antes que este tocara el suelo por la ventana o la puerta

Con el transcurso del viaje el sol comenzaba a aparecer e iluminar todo a su alrededor. Rukia puedo escuchar sonidos fluidos y cantos de aves que nunca había escuchado al elevar su rostro pudo ver la inmensidad de agua que brillaba por los rayos del sol y aves que volaban cerca de el

Al estacionar el auto cerca de una cabaña que se había encargado de rentar para todo el día, sonrió al salir del auto por la radiante sonrisa de Rukia con Hayato en brazos

—Toma—le dio una bolsa mientras tomaba a Hayato en sus brazos—yo lo despertare, lo llevare agua y tal vez si me da la gana busco a Byakuya, puedes cambiarte adentro, en la bolsa están las llaves.

Le miro caminar hacia la cajuela del auto sacando una gran sombrilla y un asiento plegable arrastrándolos en dirección al agua. Camino por tres escalones donde quedaba la puerta de la cabaña y abriéndola con la llave que encontró en la bolsa. Al entrar se encontró con un ambiente parecido a la habitación de Ichigo y al lado una puerta que parecía ser el baño

Después de colocar la silla y la sombrilla se encargo de despertar a Hayato quien salto entusiasmado al ver el lugar corriendo directamente al mar, haciendo que se quitara la camisa por ir tras él y devolverlo al lugar de inicio

—Debo de enseñarte a nadar—comenzó a quitarle la ropa hasta dejarle en short—vamos—tomándolo de la mano hacia el agua

Apenas había entrado al agua con Hayato y las mujeres a su alrededor suspiraban e incluso comentaban de la escena era tan tierna pero, se encargo de solo darle atención a Hayato y a Rukia que logro divisar caminado tapada con la toalla que sabía que necesitaría al ver lo que se pondría

Salió de la cabaña con la toalla sobre ella ya que, al verse en el espejo del baño noto que era solo ropa interior muy extraña…bonita pero dejaba ver mucha piel haciéndola meditar si salir o no, terminando por salir de la cabaña. Al llegar a cierto punto de la extraña tierra que pisaba se encontró con mujeres vestidas similar a ellas e incluso mas demostrativas

—porque no te quitas la toalla y te unes a nosotros—le dijo Ichigo al ver que estaba más cerca

—que es esto?—Ichigo sonrió al verla sonrojada señalando la toalla

—es un traje de baño, no te preocupes no es nada malo

Rukia se sentó en la arena cerca de donde las olas apenas terminaban mientras que Ichigo le miraba irritado. Rukia observo cómo le decía algo a su hijo en el oído a lo que el niño asentía y por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrió en la espalda al ver a Ichigo salir del agua directo hacia ella

Como si fuese en cámara lenta le quito la toalla dejando al descubierto su suave piel blanca a la vista de los ojos curiosos de ciertos hombres incluido él. La tomo estilo nupcial ignorando sus gritos de reproche hasta meterla en el agua donde se encontraba Hayato

Ichigo la había colocado en el agua pero aun no la había soltado, sonrojándose al ver que tenía las manos en su bien formado pecho mientras que él la tenía atrapada de su cintura

—papi…mami, todos los están viendo—se metió Hayato entre medio separándolos haciendo reír a Ichigo por su carita de molesto

Lo que no se esperaba era quedar noqueado con la sonrisa de Rukia combinado con su leve sonrojo y, por extraña razón lo conmovió deseando más de esas sonrisas.

Más de dos horas en la playa y un descanso con cebiche de camarón fue lo mejor a excepción de la tétrica aura que rodea Byakuya a sus espaldas. El llevaba un short parecido al de Ichigo y Hisana un traje de baño de una pieza

—mocoso, porque no nos dijiste que ya estaban aquí!?

E inicio una breve discusión entre el Kurosaki y el Kuchiki mientras Hisana platicaba alegremente con su hija. Al final Byakuya, Hayato e Ichigo se metieron de nuevo al mar más por Byakuya para tener una relación abuelo a nieto

—Rukia te has puesto protector solar?—le dijo Hisana al ver que ella se quería unir a ellos

—qué es eso?

A lo que Hisana le envió a buscar el envase en su bolso mientras que ella tendía una toalla en la arena. Cuando Rukia hurgo en los objetos de Hisana no pudo dejar desapercibido una pequeña foto de una niña de ojos violetas cabello negro hasta los hombro con un mechón en medio. Entonces, la imagen de ella misma rodando por el suelo hasta sentir un profundo dolor en la cabeza

En eso, Hisana le observaba de lejos notando como tenía algo en la mano hasta que noto que era la foto que cargaba de su hija. Corrió hacia ella pero al llegan se preocupo al verla con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza

—Rukia! Que tienes?—la tomo de los hombros haciéndola girar y dejar ver las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

—me duele la…cabeza—cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Hisana

Byakuya e Ichigo con Hayato en brazos salieron del agua al escuchar los gritos de Hisana encontrándose con Rukia desmayada y de inmediato Ichigo coloco a Hayato en brazos de Hisana mientras se llevaba a Rukia hasta el auto directo al hospital más cercano

Al llegar al hospital, el médico le pidió que explicara que le había pasado así que, repitió lo mismo que Hisana había dicho un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El médico asintió y entro en la sala en la que se encontraba Rukia haciéndole unos exámenes y alrededor de una hora el médico le dijo el diagnostico

—la señorita tuvo una aceleración severa de recuerdos, algo muy peligroso para alguien que sufre amnesia

Ichigo asintió sin decirle que eso ya lo sabía, entrando a la habitación de ella al tener permiso de entrar, su rostro no se miraba bien, estaba mas pálido de lo normal y formaba un gesto de dolor, como si estuviese sufriendo hasta que le miro derramar lagrimas aun con sus ojos cerrados

—Rukia! Que tienes?—Ichigo le tomo una de sus manos esperando que ella le contestara sabiendo que no lo haría

Dentro de los pensamientos de Rukia, se encontraba mirando una escena rodeada por la oscuridad, la misma niña parecida a ella se encontraba con la esposa del señor Kuchiki en una habitación color rosa y un juego de tazas con un conejo de felpa blanco muy bonito a su parecer. Ambas se encontraban de rodillas en el piso de alfombra rosa

—mami, Chappy quiere más té—la niña levanto al conejo con una enorme sonrisa para que su madre le mirara

—entonces haremos mas té, Rukia…

"_Rukia?"_ repitió su propio nombre mirando aun la escena en la que ahora se hacía presente Byakuya Kuchiki interrumpiendo el juego de madre e hija tomando a la niña en brazos

—es hora de dormir, Rukia—la coloco en la cama—tu mama y yo iremos a una reunión así que pórtate bien con las empleadas

—pero no quiero estar sola—sus ojitos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban—quiero ir con ustedes!

Byakuya le miro sin saber que hacer al ver a su hija llorar dirigiéndose a Hisana para decirle que hacer, a lo que ella solo asintió en modo de respuesta

—está bien, pero igual tienes que portarte bien, entendido?—la niña asintió con una sonrisa en su cara

Rukia seguía mirando como Hisana le ponía un vestido lila con zapatos negros y calcetines blancos, luego le tomo en brazos llevándola fuera de la habitación hasta las afueras de una mansión más grande que la de Ichigo donde Byakuya les esperaba cerca del auto color negro.

Byakuya abrió la puerta trasera dejando a Hisana sentar a la niña. Más tarde entro Byakuya en el asiendo del conductor y Hisana a su lado. El auto comenzó su recorrido y desde sus pensamientos solo lograba ver el panorama oscuro pero, al llegar a cierta carretera con un acantilado, las luces de la ciudad que contrastaban la noche comenzó a serle familiar y en una parpadeo el esquivar el auto un auto bus chocando contra los parales de seguridad, su madre siendo apresada entre el asiento del copiloto y los asientos traseros; y su padre haciendo esfuerzos de salir de su aprensión para ayudar a su madre.

El abrir de la puerta le hizo sentir un frio inmenso al salir del auto rodando por el inclinado suelo hasta golpear su cabeza con una roca que sobresalía y al topar con el suelo plano un chico de cabellos celeste sobre una bicicleta le miraba su estado

"_Grimmjow?" _recordó como lo había conocido, miro de nuevo la escena pensando que recordaría mas pero las escenas se repetían desde el juego del te hasta Grimmjow preguntándole si estaba bien "_paren…no quiero ver más!" _su cabeza dolía de nuevo

—No!—grito abriendo los ojos de golpes topándose con un preocupado Ichigo quien le acariciaba la mejilla

—Rukia, tranquila, ya estás bien

—no…no estoy bien, tu lo sabías cierto!?—le reprocho e Ichigo le miraba confuso—Byakuya y Hisana son mis padres!

Ichigo se sorprendió mientras por la puerta entraban los aludidos escuchando lo último que había dicho su hija, revelando que en verdad era una Kuchiki pero, el rostro molesto y angustiado de Rukia les impedía sentirse felices

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**familia**_

**Si les gusto…**

**Me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos**


	10. Familia

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **andyantopia****, Akisa, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, ****Kawai-Maria****, ****yagami rin****, Guest, LAYAKO, ****ALEXZHA****, ****Slav-Hatake****: **jejejeje lo de Grimmjow y su historia será más adelante, Ichigo tendrá más escenas kawaii con Hayato XD ese niño me encanta…veremos si Rukia se enoja para siempre de Ichigo, con eso acabo de recordar una escenita para próximos capítulos XD, no se preocupen…puedo tardar una eternidad en actualizar pero les aseguro que la finalizare XD

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Familia**

Apenas tenía ganas de seguir probando su desayuno en el comedor acompañada de Byakuya, Hisana y su hijo quien comía encantado. Habían paso dos días desde haber descubierto a sus padre y aun no se dignaba a llamarle como tal, para empezar ese accidente había sido si culpa, si no hubiese insistido tanto en acompañarlos aquella noche hubiese ahorrado la angustia de sus padre por encontrarla

**Flash back**

—puedes dejarnos a solas, Ichigo Kurosaki?—el aludido asintió ante la petición de Byakuya sin ates mirar por última vez a una Rukia deprimida

—una enfermera se encuentra con Hayato en el pasillo, seguro el joven Ichigo se hace cargo—le dijo Hisana al ver que miraba a todos lados

—porque no me dijeron que soy su hija?

Hisana le miro recordado que ella misma le había dicho eso el día de la fiesta mientras que Byakuya se acercaba a la cama en donde se acercaba y por inercia le toco la cabeza de forma paternal, se sentía como tocar los confines del cielo, sintiendo cerca de él a su hija. De nuevo.

—No nos recordabas, y nos hubieses temido—le dijo su padre

—pero, a partir de hoy seremos una familia de nuevo

Rukia quedo confusa.

Después de una semana de rehabilitación y exámenes, fue dada de alta, lo último que se le paso por la cabeza fue que sus padres junto a su hijo le fuesen a recoger al hospital para llevarle hasta su antiguo hogar. La gigantesca mansión Kuchiki

—pero…—trato de hacer su sinfín de preguntas pero Hisana le interrumpió

—hablamos con el señor Isshin y entendía que no tenias nada que hacer en su mansión

Hisana le tomo de su muñeca mientras que Byakuya tomaba a Hayato llevándolo a otro lugar. Al subir las escaleras le llevo a una habitación que pudo reconocer al instante, la habitación rosa y blanco que había visto en sus recuerdos

Por otro lado Byakuya le mostraba su nueva y amplia habitación a Hayato. Paredes color azul de cortinas blancas, una cama tamaño matrimonial, mesita de noche y adornada de muñecos de felpa del embajador de algas. Hayato estaba encantado y Byakuya sonreía satisfecho

—se que será un poco difícil acostumbrarte al nuevo ambiente pero, ten en cuenta que es como si ya hubieses estado aquí—le dijo Hisana en el marco de la puerta para salir

Rukia observo su cuarto tomando curiosidad al ver una gran armario con dibujos del conejo Chappy. Al principio se sintió un poco infantil pero, al ver cerca a las figuras se sintió feliz, de ahora en adelante tendría que hacer un esfuerzo por adaptarse. Al abrirlo quedo impresionada por la belleza que miro

**Final flash back**

Suspiro por enésima vez, estaba esforzándose aunque la situación se mirase incomoda. Miro su desayuno que apenas estaba por la mitad así que, antes de terminarlo la voz de Byakuya la interrumpió

—Hoy nos visitara la familia Kurosaki—al escuchar la palabra aquel apellido le recordaba a Ichigo y por la expresión de alegría de Hayato parecía que él también

—por fin! Papi vendrá a visitarnos!—grito eufórico el niño

Las miradas de Byakuya y Hisana se posaron sobre su nieto, aun se preguntaban como su hija estaba casada con un hombre que no sabía aun su identidad y el pequeño le llamaba padre a Ichigo que aun no era nada para él.

—como decía…esta noche hablaremos sobre tu compromiso con Ichigo

La morena le miro perpleja, ella estaba casada aun con Grimmjow y aunque no lo estuviera aun no entendía a que se debía ese compromiso; para empezar no tenía ningún motivo por el porqué comprometerse con Ichigo, mas aun sabiendo que él la odia

Suspiro—nuestra empresa es muy importante Rukia, por eso la unión de dos empresas fuertes daría como resultado a otra aun mas…nosotros nos encargaremos de tu matrimonio con aquel tipo—termino decir su padre después de comer su desayuno y salir del comedor

Termino su desayuno y se fue junto a su hijo a su cuarto a pasar el rato. En realidad no sabía qué hacer en esa mansión; su padre se la pasaba encerrado en su oficina y su madre se encontraba orientando a los empleados.

Después de jugar en la habitación de Hayato hasta el cansancio, su hijo se había quedado dormido. A la hora del almuerzo fue al comedor sin él para dejarlo descansar, él almorzaría luego.

Paso la tarde en su cuarto esperando la gran visita y una preocupación sobre su apariencia apareció. Miro su armario y la inseguridad la inundo había tantos hermosos vestidos, zapatos, camisas, medias de todos los colores y de gran calidad. Había tanta ropa que le preocupaba vestirse mal, hasta que recordó las palabras de Matsumoto.

—combina el blanco o el negro con cualquier color…

Tomo un vestido blanco sin mangas que parecía llegar hasta las rodillas y brillaba con los diamantes artificiales combinado con encaje: luego tomo unos zapatos negros de tacón medio que le pareció lindo por llevar un fajón brillante que le sujetaría los tobillos

El sol se había puesto entre el horizonte y la familia Kurosaki salía de su cuarto, entonces Ichigo fue recibido por una inigualable abrazo lleno de alegría por parte de Hayato

—hola papi!—Ichigo sonrió tomándolo y colocándolo en su hombro

Al entrar a la inmensa mansión fueron guiados por una de las empleadas hasta un gran salón. La familia Kuchiki estaba sentada en un juego de sofás. No pudo evitar tropezarse con la alfombra al ver a Rukia con una ropa diferente. Se veía hermosa

Rukia le miro. Ichigo se miraba guapo de saco y corbata, y al ver su cara pareciese que fue su padre quien le obligo a usarle. Masaki se miraba radiante con sus vestidos largos de encaje e Isshin se miraba más serio con su traje negro

Ichigo se irrito al momento de sentarse, su padre, madre y Hayato quien insistió bajar de su hombro, se sentaron en el único sofá vacio; dejando el sofá en el que estaba sentado Byakuya junto a su esposa y el sofá en el que se encontraba Rukia.

Suspiro. No tenía ganas de sentarse a lado de su orgulloso futuro suegro así que, se sentó al lado de la sonrojada Rukia. No pudo evitar reír al pensar que, tan solo acercarse a ella y la hacía temblar

—bien, empecemos con esta reunión—Ichigo se recostó al sofá, siendo observado por todos los presentes por su falta de educación

Suspiro—como sabrán, hace mas…—comenzó Byakuya

Por su parte, Ichigo solo dejaba volar su mente, sabía muy bien lo que diría Byakuya así que se había preparado mentalmente para no aburrirse. Toda la mañana leyó todos los informes del progreso de la empresa y pensar la solución de ciertos puntos varios. Y ahora hacia lo mismo. Buscar la solución a puntos varios

—Kurosaki, se que estas aburridos pero, al menos disimula un poco—le dijo Byakuya muy irritado

—lo siento, es solo que estoy esperando a que llegues a la parte de, como tramitar el divorcio de Rukia con Grimmjow Jeagerjaques—contesto tranquilo

Hayato borró su sonrisa sonrisa mientras que el rostro de Rukia se empalidecía. Isshin suspiro por lo valiente que era en contestarle así a su casi suegro.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar a un buen abogado para eso—le dijo Byakuya mostrando su molestia

—sabía que dirías algo así, así que no te preocupes, el abogado que conseguí es más que perfecto—mostrando un sonrisa escalofriante, igual al de un cazador que ha rodeado a su presa

Rukia le miro asustada al ver tal expresión. Byakuya le miraba un poco impresionado al escuchar el tono de seguridad con el que había contestado, mientras que Isshin y Masaki sonreían orgullosos al ver como había madurado su hijo

—está bien, entonces dime como hablar con él—le dijo Byakuya. Entonces la cara de Ichigo cambio por una irritada

—eh…creo que no—le dijo ganándose la mirada interrogatorio de Byakuya—quiero ahorrarme tus discursos estirados una vez que lo mires o mucho peor…cuando lo escuches

Entonces la cara de Isshin y Masaki cambiaron por una de sorpresa, si bien sabían, de la única persona que Ichigo se expresaría de esta manera, era de solo una persona

—así que, prefiero ser el único que trate con él—termino Ichigo

Byakuya le miro por un largo tiempo hasta que al fin asintió. No sabía que tramaba Ichigo Kurosaki y tampoco quería saberlo. La plática aun seguía, el aburrimiento Ichigo aumentaba y Rukia cada vez se molestaba, como podía estar tranquilo con aquel tema? siendo para ella muy importante.

Por alguna razón, la ira comenzó a llenarle. Cada vez que le miraba de reojo, cada vez de mirar lo tranquilo que estaba, sus puños se apretaban cada vez más. Las palabras de su padre salían de su boca y él ni siquiera prestaba atención. Hasta que no pudo más, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y de alguna forma lo arrincono en uno de los bordes del sofá

—maldita sea! Porque estas tan tranquilo, sabes lo que es casarse con un desconocido!?—Grito tan fuerte que ella misma miro lo que estaba haciendo—lo siento!—dijo levantándose del sofá para salir del salón

Byakuya estaba con los ojos cerrados, los había cerrado en el momento en que su hija se había arrodillado en los cojines del sofá para tomar a Kurosaki, pensando en que se le había adelantado. El también estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que ella

—está siendo la misma—susurro Hisana al ver la acción de su hija, ella siempre había sido así desde pequeña. Una niña muy dulce pero, cuando algo la molestaba era muy violenta

Poco a poca los Kuchiki y Kurosaki mayores se retiraron, dejando a Ichigo con la advertencia de disculparse con Rukia por su falta de caballerosidad.

Suspiro. A veces se preguntaba porque le pasaba eso a él. Al fin, salió del salón por el mismo lugar donde había salido Rukia. Se encontró con un solo pasillo que daba a un balcón. Ahí estaba Rukia.

Respiraba el aire helado tratando de enfriar su cuerpo caliente. Era extraño que ella se comportara de esa manera, le había dicho a Ichigo que era un desconocido cuando era lo contrario. Había sido su jefe en cualquier caso, sin mencionar que la había defendido de Grimmjow y besado después de eso

—No soy un desconocido—la voz de Ichigo la asusto. Al voltear, los labios de Ichigo aprisionaron los suyos, y antes de reaccionar él había roto el beso—me has besado dos veces, soy más que un conocido, ahora vamos, nuestros padres nos esperan en el recibidor

Se alejo del balcón con una sonrisa en la cara al dejarla ahí, con su rostro sonrojado. Ella se sentía avergonzada y era normal, después de todo le había tomado por sorpresa, era lo mínimo que podía hacerle para castigarle ya que ambos sabían que no eran unos desconocidos. El timbre de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos

—qué?—contesto sin tomarse el tiempo de ver el nombre de la llamada

—_ciao __re!—_escucho la voz que tenia que soportar de ahora en adelante

—espera ahi, en treinta minutos voy por ti...

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**ciao**_

**Solo con ese nombre me acuerdo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Me dejan un review si…?**

**Nos vemos (n.n)/**


	11. Ciao!

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimiento: **Kotsuki Kurosaki****, ****Kawai-Maria****, ****andyantopia****, ****yagami rin****, ****o0 Akisa 0o****, ****ALEXZHA****, ****Riuk25**: jajajajaja si colocara a todos los que molestan a Ichigo él se volveria loco XD jejejeje trato de hacer los capítulos largos pero, a veces hasta ahí llegan porque… hasta ahí deben de llegar XD no quiero ser cruel y si lo soy…lo hago en contra de mi voluntad XD para los que saludamos como Reborn de KHR un abrazo, compartimos las miradas acusadoras de los que nos rodean jajajaja

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Ciao**

Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar mover sus pies. Estaba sentada en el jardín esperando la llegada de Ichigo. Según su padre, Ichigo le había dicho por teléfono que quería hablar con ella. Estaba ansiosa, el día anterior le había besado por segunda vez, aunque él diga que ella es quien le ha besado.

Aun sentada en unas mesillas del jardín, tomaba un poco de té. El estar ahí fue una recomendación del doctor para que su mente estuviese relajada en caso que pudiese sufrir algún problema. Desde ahí podía ver a Hayato perseguir a las mariposas y a su padre vigilando la llegada de Ichigo desde la ventana de su oficina en el segundo piso.

De pronto escucho un auto aparcarse en las afuera de la mansión, debía ser Ichigo. Al girarse para verlo casi deja caer la taza de porcelana al ver a un sujeto igual a él, con la diferencia que era más pálido y sus ojos eran extraños, su iris era amarillo y lo demás del ojo era negro. Ichigo la miro y camino hacia ella junto al sujeto extraño.

—Hola Rukia—le dijo al llegar hasta ella. La aludida no le prestaba atención, solo observaba al hombre extraño que le miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa y altiva—él es Ogichi Shirosaki, un familiar lejano de los Kurosaki y tu abogado

—Ciao Rukia—el acento de aquel hombre le hizo sentir un escalofrió en la espalda.

Ella le miro, él le estaba tendiendo la mano. Sin saber que hacer solo miraba a Ichigo buscando una respuesta pero, él no le estaba prestando atención, tenia la miraba para otro lado lejos de ella. Así que le dio su mano a su abogado, sonrojándose al momento que este se inclino hacia ella y le beso el torso de su mano

—Avevi ragione—dijo irguiendose y mirandole fijamente a los ojos—Lei è bella ed è ancora molto giovane.

Rukia no sabía que decir o pensar, no le entendía nada y al ver a Ichigo con gestos de querer reír le daba a entender que se estaban burlando de ella. Ichigo al verla que fruncía el ceño decidió explicarle.

—la familia lejana de los Kurosaki es italiana, mi primo te está hablando en italiano por eso no le entiendes—dirigió la mirada hacia su primo—y tu, sabes que no te entiende, habla en japonés.

Ogichi le miro divertido. La mujer que estaba frente a él era muy hermosa, hasta podía jurar que el idiota de su primo era un gran suertudo en tener que elegir entre dos mujeres para casarse y aun así se quejaba.

—Lo siento, dije que eres preciosa y joven, según Ichigo tienes un hijo…no lo parece—le dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza.

Después de reír por el gruñido celoso que le escucho a su primo, se sentaron para hablar la situación. Rukia no entendía el porqué de las preguntas que le hacia el primo de Ichigo, mientras que este último le decía todo lo que Grimmjow le había hecho a ella y Hayato, y la pelea que tuvo con él.

—no sé porque te complicas la vida primo—le dijo tomando una taza llenándola del té frio que estaba en la tetera de Rukia, tomando un sorbo—violencia intrafamiliar, violación a la propiedad privada, no me digas que también vivían en una casa a punto de caerse—le pregunto a Rukia, mirándola incrédulo al verla asentir—esto es más que suficiente para hacer un trato con él.

Rukia le miro asustada, se estaba refiriendo a amenazar a Grimmjow? No podría. En el más mínimo intento de hablar de ese tema se le tiraría a golpes e incluso lo podría matar. Eso solo le hacía recordar como Ichigo quedo mal herido después de pelear con él.

—Grimmjow reaccionaria violento si le amenaza—dijo, llamando la atención del par de hombres que aun conversaban

Ogichi le miro—yo no le diría amenazar sino, persuadir—sonrió—el tendrá de donde elegir, te da el divorcio o puede tener unas vacaciones en la cárcel junto con el divorcio

Rukia le miro impresionada, no sabía que los abogados fueran tan astutos y menos que Ichigo sonriera en esos momentos como si le encantara la idea de su primo.

Ichigo y Ogichi se retiraron dejándole aun preocupada. Ichigo conducía mientras que en los asientos traseros su primo le miraba por el retrovisor, ya se estaba fastidiando así que espero hasta que llego a un semáforo en rojo.

—que!?—le grito mirándole en el retrovisor

—Nunca pensé que te vería actuar como un caballero delante de una mujer—de piernas cruzadas se acomodo en los asientos mientras reía por la cara de su primo

—Rukia es diferente…—le dijo después de seguir manejando al ver el semáforo en verde

—cuál es la diferencia?—pero no tuvo respuesta

El viaje hasta la empresa de Senna fue silencioso. Al llegar tuvieron que discutir con la recepcionista hasta que su primo se molesto y comenzó alardear que tenía en frente a un Kurosaki. El plan de no decir su apellido se fue por la borda y lo que quería evitar sucedió en medio de unos pasillos

—qué lindo Ichigo! Viniste a visitarme!—apareció Senna

—para nada, vine a ver Grimmjow—paso al lado de la paralizada y avergonzada mujer

Entraron en el ascensor hasta el piso que la recepcionista le había indicado, al llegar suspiro y busco la oficina. Al abrir la puerta Ogichi e Ichigo apenas asimilaban a la mujer que bajaba del regazo de Grimmjow acomodándose la falda y abotonándose la camisa tratando de salir de la oficina

—una más, engaña a su mujer—le susurro Ogichi en el oído, molestándolo al escuchar «su mujer»

Rukia «fue» la mujer de Grimmjow, solo era su esposa de nombre además, pronto seria la suya y claro que la haría su mujer en todos los sentidos. A veces se preguntaba porque tenía ese tipo de pensamientos hacia aquella mujer

—Es un placer tenerte aquí Kurosaki y veo que trajiste a tu guarda espaldas, no me digas que él se encargara de terminar nuestro pendiente—dijo Grimmjow refiriéndose a Ogichi

Ichigo frunció el ceño, aquel hombre actuaba como si no hubiesen visto aquella escena. Su primo cada vez sonreía mas al ver el rostro furioso de su primo aunque no podía negar que se había molestado al ser comparado con alguien que daría la vida por aquel tonto. Ciertamente hundiría a Grimmjow en venganza

—bien, seremos directos. Estamos aquí para firmar la solicitud de divorcio de Rukia Kuchiki—le dijo Ogichi

—Porque lo firmaría después de ver en la belleza que se ha convertido—sonrió arrogante

—maldito…!—Ichigo comenzó a acercársele dispuesto a comenzar otra pelea

—ni se te ocurra—Ogichi lo tomo de sus cabellos naranjas y lo guiño hasta dejarlo a su lado—del porque lo firmaría? Por su puesto le traerá beneficios

—como cuales?—le respondió con interés

—su estancia en esta empresa, los bienes que posee y el evitar pasar unos años entre cuatro rejas…que le parece?—sonrió al ver la molestia de Grimmjow.

Claro que no tenía opción, una persona avariciosa y egoísta no dejaría todos sus lujos por una persona que solo utilizaría, porque con lo que vio al entrar a esa oficina y el cómo se refería a su esposa, le hacía sentir pena por la futura esposa de su primo

—Lo voy a pensar…—dijo haciendo ademanes de estar pensando—creo que no, según sé, la solicitante tiene que decírmelo frente a frente. Rukia quizás firmo ese trámite pero, ella nuca me menciono que quería separarse de mi—sonrió satisfecho al ver como ambos primos fruncía el ceño

Estaba a punto de perder su poca perseverancia, se tiraría encima de aquel desgraciado para matarlo a golpes y borrarle aquella sonrisa de la cara. Aunque no podía negar que aquel bastardo tenía razón, Rukia en ninguna de las conversaciones había mencionado que estaba de acuerdo con el divorcio al contrario, siempre se molestaba con el tema de casarse con él. Como prueba de ello, le había llamado desconocido.

Ogichi suspiro al ver el deprimido y confuso rostro de su primo. Una de las reglas básicas para un abogado como él es, no salir persuadido en lugar de persuadir; y su primo estaba perdiendo contra el esposo de Rukia. A veces no le dejaba de sorprender lo idiota que es su primo. Comenzó a sacar los papeles de su maletín

—Puede ser, y eso tiene solución—le dijo mientras le tiraba unos papeles al escritorio—le daremos una semana para pensarlo sino, Rukia vendrá aquí, frente a usted, para obligarle a firmar

Ichigo le miraba anonadado, su primo estaba loco si permitia que Rukia se le acercase de nuevo a aquel bastardo. Aun recordaba como había tratado a Rukia y no quería que eso se repitiese.

Grimmjow sonrió complacido—bien, entonces esperare impaciente

Después del gruñido de Ichigo salieron del edificio. Un tenso silencio cubría al auto de Ichigo, sabía que su primo estaba molesto a penas se podía ver como apretaba el volante, así que mejor empezaba a prepararse para el ataque de histeria de su primo.

—acaso estás loco!?—Ichigo comenzó a gritar a penas salieron del auto aparcado frente a la mansión Kurosaki

—No lo estoy, en lugar de eso deberías de agradecerme—le dijo Ogichi caminando hacia la mansión con su maletín en mano

—en serio?—dijo incrédulo—en que parte, sino te molesta decirme!—grito mas furioso a las espaldas de Ogichi

Ogichi se giro y le miro con una sonrisa atemorizante—recuerdas lo que dijo Jeagerjaques cierto?

—_Rukia pudo a ver firmado ese trámite pero, ella nuca me menciono que quería separarse de mi—sonrió satisfecho al ver como ambos primos fruncía el ceño_

—y eso te dolió cierto?—cada vez se acercaba mas a Ichigo haciendo que este retrocediera—eso es lo que te tiene molesto, eso no sale de tu mente desde que salimos del edificio, cierto?

La espalda de Ichigo choco con el auto mientras que Ogichi sonreía al ver la mirada perdida de su pobre y tonto primo. Lo único que odiaba de Ichigo era su forma de tratar y solucionar las cosas. Era tan idiota que todo lo solucionaba a golpes y si algo estaba mal simplemente asimilaba que no era él el del error

—sabes en que parte tienes que agradecerme? En el tiempo de una semana que te di para enamorar a Rukia Kuchiki—Ichigo enarco una ceja incrédulo—se que también te duele que ella se incomode con ese compromiso de matrimonio y te denomine un desconocido!

La mirada de Ichigo se turbio en ese momento. Ogichi se alejo mientras metía una de sus manos en la bolsa del pantalón y miraba directamente al cielo azul. Ogichi tenía razón, todo lo que había dicho en verdad le dolía…pero porque? Además, porque tenía que enamorar a Rukia? Lo único que se le ocurría es, que fuese para que acepte ese divorcio con Grimmjow

—y como se supone que debo enamorarla?—su voz apenas se escuchaba

Ogichi fijo su mirada seria en él—por favor, el mujeriego que se acostaba con cualquier mujer que se le declaraba, no puede seducir a una dama como Rukia?

—Es porque es diferente…y yo no me acostaba con cualquier mujer, ni siquiera era mujeriego—dijo ofendido

—no? Entonces porque mi tío le enviaba cartas a mis padres para que le diesen un consejo por que su hijo rebelde salía con centenares de chicas y no se responsabilizaba por los deberes empresariales, eh?—dijo burlón, haciendo que Ichigo callara—además, escuche que cambiaste cuando se anuncio tu futuro compromiso con la señorita Senna

Ichigo se quedo pensativo. Si se acostaba con aquellas mujeres era por ser un adolecente normal y eso no quería decir que estaba fuera de su deber como futuro heredero de los Kurosaki. Y si había cambiado es porque no estaba de acuerdo con el que arreglaran un matrimonio con una chica a quien no amaba. Entonces…porque está de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Rukia? Él la amaba?

—por supuesto que no!—contesto a su pregunta mental. Se avergonzó al ver a su primo que le miraba irritado. Había hablado en alto

Desde hacía unos minutos observaba a su tonto primo haciendo gestos extraños, teniendo como resultado un grito sin sentido. Suspiro cansado, estar cerca de Ichigo mucho tiempo le cansaba, por eso no se dignaba a visitarle a menudo sino, acabaría con él.

—Escucha, a partir de mañana comenzaras con días enteros de citas, ella y tú solos—más que una recomendación fue una orden. E Ichigo iba a hablar pero, él sabía lo que diría—de mi sobrino…primo o lo que sea, me encargo yo.

Silencio…

Por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte. No pensó en ningún momento de llamarle sobrino al hijo de Rukia sabiendo que no era hijo legítimo de Ichigo pero, por alguna razón sentía bien. Tal vez debía tener hijos pronto

—bien, mañana te traeré una lista con lo que harás, en ese tiempo tienes que enamorar a Rukia y recuerda, ella es diferente a las demás por lo que deberá tratarla mejor.

Ichigo le miro y por primera vez sentía admiración por su primo. Aunque sabía que esa lista llevaría cosas que odiaría, algunas por gustos de Rukia y otros por parte de él para hacerle molestar. Ahora que recordaba…su primo dormiría en la mansión de nuevo.

**/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/w/**

**Bueno, para los que adivinaron quien era el que llamo a Ichigo, FELICIDADES! XD y para los que no, también!**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**un día en el parque**_

**XD me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos! (n.n)/**


	12. Un dia en el parque

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **o0 Akisa 0o**, **tihonofuyumi**, **Kotsuki Kurosaki**, **Riuk25**, **Guest**, **ALEXZHA**, **LAYAKO**, **Tamayuki Terrorist**: se que deben de estarse preguntando, y esta porque se aparece hasta ahora? Yo les digo: les juro que no fue mi intención de retrasarme tanto…además ya estoy en proceso del capítulo 13 así que esta asegurado que el siguiente capítulo lo publicare pronto. Gracias a sus review me esfuerzo en más material para la historia. GRACIAS!

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**Un día en el parque**

Estaba envuelta entre las cálidas sabanas disfrutando de lo suave de las almohadas, el aroma a fresas de su cuarto rodeado de conejos blancos y el suave aroma de Ichigo? Con un impulso se sentó en la cama observando frente a ella el rostro afligido de Ichigo. Ambos iban a hablar al mismo tiempo pero, la puerta se abrió de golpe

—te dije que no entraras al cuarto de Rukia!—su padre entro con su pijama de dos piezas color negro

—Tranquilo, no le he puesto ninguno de mis dedos encima—le dijo levantando las manos como si lo hubiese detenido un policía

Después de una larga discusión ambos salieron, ordenándole que se preparara ya que Ichigo saldría con ella. Una parte de ella se sintió feliz mientras que la otra se sentía un poco… no porque odiara a Ichigo sino que, era incomodo entablar conversación con él sin olvidar lo mal que le trataba

Ichigo estaba sentado en el salón, tratando de fingir estar tranquilo sin embargo, se le hacía difícil después de recordar el desastre de su primo en tratar de, según él, ayudarle.

**Flash back**

Un leve tic en el ojo soportaba todas sus ganas de tirar a su primo por el primer edificio de treinta pisos o más. Su gran primo le había decidido un paseo por todo el parque, al comienzo le considero lógico al ser un lugar lleno de personas apto para demostrarle…afecto, amor sería muy exagerado para él sin embargo, lo que no le pareció lógico fue pasar todo el día en el parque haciendo cosas que ni siquiera el iluso de su primo sabia

—inventa algo que hacer en ese lugar, las citas son como una prueba de creatividad que los hombres tienen que pasar para demostrar el verdadero amor por su chica—le dijo Ogichi de piernas cruzadas mientras tomaban té en el salón

—sabia que algo como esto pasaría y aun no sé porque te seguí el juego—le dijo irritado sentado de piernas abiertas sobre el sofá

—porque sabes que me necesitas además, te llamare cada dos horas para que no te sientas solo

Se estaba preguntando si fuese mejor eliminar a su primo de la faz de la tierra o seguir sus instrucciones. Sabía que no podía eliminarlo sino, quien sería el abogado de Rukia? No era tan confiado de dejar la libertad de Rukia en alguien desconocido, así que tendría que obedecer a fuerza de voluntad a su primito querido

**Final flash back**

Escucho los pasos suaves de Rukia bajando por las escaleras, estaba de más decir que se veía hermosa con su vestido de una pieza hasta las rodillas color verde. Se levanto y camino hasta las escaleras para extenderle la mano.

Rukia le miro la mano mientras sus ojos brillaban intensos por la escena que para ella era romántica. Lo que no espero sentir fue guiñan fuerte después de tomarle la mano, aun logro asimilar que ya se encontraba en el auto de Ichigo mientras que este manejaba.

Ichigo sentía su vista fija en él—si Byakuya nos hubiese visto, me hubiese sido difícil salir de ahí contigo—le contesto a su mirada interrogante

—entonces, me estas secuestrando…

Ichigo no pudo reprimir una carcajada, a veces Rukia podía ser demasiado inocente. Después de explicar que su único motivo era tener una cita con ella, sonrió triunfante al ver su sonrojo

Aparco el auto cerca del parque y salió con la intención de ser un caballero y abrirle la puerta a su dama pero, al llegar al otro lado se encontró con Rukia fuera del auto con su vista fija en el lugar. No le cavia duda que Rukia necesitaba clases de etiqueta pero, al parecer a Rukia le había interesado el lugar

Rukia estaba perpleja al ver el parque que estaba a solo dos cuadras de su antiguo hogar y el parque donde Grimmjow le había propuesto matrimonio y también... Si Ichigo no estuviese con ella hubiese dejado salir las lagrimas que sus ojos querían derramar

—quiero irme de aquí…—sorprendiendo a Ichigo al verla entrar al auto de nuevo

Ichigo frunció el ceño, que tenia de malo el lugar? Había personas comunes en el lugar, familias, parejas y niños corriendo y jugando por donde quiera. Un deja vú vino a su mente, al otro lado del parque se dejaba ver apenas la calle que se le hacía familiar, hasta que recordó que es la calle donde su padre estuvo a punto de atropellar a Rukia. Frunció el ceño, eso quería decir que la casa donde vivía con Grimmjow estaba cerca.

—Tienes que salir del auto, esto no tiene nada que ver con que tu antigua casa este cerca de aquí—abrió la puerta del auto

—no es eso…—no logro terminar la frase, Ichigo la había tomado del brazo con mucha fuerza sacándola del auto—duele…—se quejo haciendo que Ichigo la soltara como si ella quemase

—lo siento…—Rukia le miro, su rostro se miraba sombrío, no podía ver sus ojos deprimidos—es mejor que regresemos—Ichigo camino hacia el otro lado del auto dispuesto a subir, pero Rukia se quedo estática en su lugar—Rukia…

—fue en este parque donde Grimmjow me propuso matrimonio—por impulso, Ichigo cerró la puerta del auto sin darse cuenta que se prensaría la mano hasta que el dolor lo despertó de su letargo

—estas bien?—corrió hacia él al escucharlo gritar de dolor

Ichigo abría y cerraba su mano adolorida mientras observaba los ojos tristes de Rukia, lo que no entendía era porque parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

—no fue solo eso—le dijo Rukia mientras tomaba su mano adolorida entres sus suaves y pequeñas manos—fue aquí donde me hizo el amor por primera vez—comenzó a llorar aferrando su frente entre sus manos y la mano de Ichigo

Y por primera vez en su vida deseo matar con sus propias manos a un ser humano. Para empezar esa había sido la primera vez de Rukia y a aquel bastardo se le ocurre hacerlo aquí? No se sorprendía si las personas de ese parque se fuesen ahuyentados por el rostro terrorífico que tenía en eso momentos pero, la idea de que Rukia pensase que es igual a Grimmjow por traerla causalmente aquí en su primera cita le decepcionaba

«Hacerle el amor» tanto lo ama que no cavia en su mente que la había forzado? y en el lugar menos adecuado. Aunque se hacia una idea que todo eso ocurrió de noche, porque en el día no lo creía posible

—yo no le llamaría «hacerte el amor» sino violación, considerando que no se habían casado y te había forzado—Rukia bajo su mirada, haciéndole pensar que ella se dejo voluntariamente, por alguna extraña razón sintió que había herido un poco sus sentimientos

—no podía hacer nada…él era más fuerte que yo y me dolía mucho como para tener mucha fuerza

Ichigo dio un fuerte golpe en el auto asustándola a ella y a los pasaban cerca de ahí. Decirle esa información fue suficiente para encontrar la determinación de destruir por completo a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

—yo no soy igual que él—le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le miraba con ternura sus ojos llorosos—yo si te haría el amor pero, no en un lugar como este, si fuese hoy seria en mi cama y si fuse un día después de casado seria en nuestra cama como marido y mujer

Las mejillas de Rukia se encendieron tanto incluso después de recibir un beso apasionado de Ichigo. Soltó su mano lastimada de las manos de Rukia para colocarlas en su cintura y apretarla contra sus cuerpo mientras que la otra bajaba desde su mejilla hasta el cuello llegando lo más cerca de uno de sus pechos y teniendo la intención de acariciarlo, su celular lo detuvo.

Con su fuerza de voluntad se separo de la sonrojada Rukia mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla maldiciendo a la persona que reflejaba la pantalla del aparato

—quédate aquí, en un momento regreso—Rukia asintió, mirando a Ichigo alejarse del lugar

—Rukia?—sintió una apretón en su hombro, volteando y sonriendo de la nostalgia al ver quien era

Mientras tanto, todas las personas caminaban y miraban asustados a la persona que gritaba como un loco en la acera

—idiota, sabes que acabas de interrumpir el único progreso de esta idea tuya!—le grito a su inoportuno primo

— _le mie scuse, que iba a saber yo que estabas haciendo cosas pervertidas con ella_

—era un beso! Además, el que haga cosas pervertidas con ella o no, no es asunto tuyo. Ella es mi prometida—se volteo para ver a Rukia hablando con una chica de cabellos verdes

—_ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste._

—qué?—dijo confundido

—_Rukia es diferente porque a ella si la amas_

Silencio

Ichigo quedo colgando de un hilo al no saber qué decir, no podía negar que ella le atraía pero tampoco aceptaría que la amaba. Si lo negaba de seguro su primo le echaría en cara todo lo que ha hecho por ella y así lograría persuadirlo hasta que él lo reconociese. No es que le incomodara amar a Rukia pero, ella sería la primera mujer a la que amaría y no sabría como actuar en esa situación

—me tengo que ir, Rukia está hablando con una desconocida— y sin dejar que su primo contestara, colgó.

En el comedor se encontraba Ogichi comiendo su desayuno, su estancia en la mansión Kurosaki eran como vacaciones para él y una gran oportunidad para darse el lujo de despertar tarde

—Te hice usar el cerebro, Ichigo—sonriendo con autosuficiencia—eso es todo lo que puedo hacer para que aclares tus sentimientos con la mujer

El corazón de Rukia palpitaba rápido de nervios y alegría. Nozomi, la mujer que le había ayudado por tanto tiempo estaba frente a ella

—no lo puedo creer, en verdad eres tu—Nozomi le abrazo—que ha pasado? No has vuelto a tu casa

Rukia bajo su mirada de tristeza pero, no pudo evitar ver el bulto que se le hacía en el estomago a la chica—Nozomi, estas embarazada?

—bueno…—pero no continuo porque la voz de un hombre la interrumpió

—Rukia!—Ichigo se coloco al lado de una sonrojada Rukia

—quien es él?—le pregunto extrañada, y en su intento de explicar todo, Ichigo contesto por ella

—su prometido

Silencio

—entonces, que paso con Grimmjow? La última vez estaba sangrando…

—Rukia, quédate con ella—interrumpió a la mujer embarazada mientras corría hacia cierta dirección

Corrió hasta llegar a un callejón donde había corrido una persona de negro que inusualmente estaba tomándole fotos a Rukia. Al entrar al callejón se encontró con la persona y sin darle tiempo que esta sacara un arma, Ichigo le dio el primer golpe en el estomago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente

Después de verle el rostro al hombre que ni siquiera conocía, tomo la cámara de sus manos observando las fotos en las que solo aparecía Rukia cerca de él y la mujer embarazada. Lo único que llego a su mente fue el nombre de Grimmjow. El la estaba espiando?

Después de regresar corriendo hacia Rukia. Cuando la chica le pregunto acerca del asunto solo se decidió a mentirle con la excusa de un viejo amigo de universidad

Rukia se despidió de Nozomi, y por alguna extraña razón Ichigo estaba se miraba un poco distante, incluso le sorprendió cuando el mismo le pidió regresar a la mansión Kuchiki. Al día siguiente él le recompensaría ese día. No quiso preguntar el porqué, solo asintió.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:***

Al día siguiente, en el jardín de la mansión Kurosaki, Ichigo hablaba del altercado con el espía de Grimmjow con Ogichi; sin dejar de omitir la otra conversación que tuvo con Rukia

—no puedo creer que ese tipo le quito su primera vez en ese lugar—dijo con severa irritación Ogichi—de manera subjetiva se podría decir que el espía viene de Grimmjow pero, de manera objetiva no, no hay manera de probarlo. Considerando lo torpe que eres cuando estas furioso me supongo que no lo interrogaste…verdad?

Ahora el irritado era Ichigo, odiaba que su primo lo conociera tan bien, mas aun si es de las cosas más vergonzosas de su actitud y personalidad

Iba a replicarle cuando los gritos de su futuro suegro irrumpían en el lugar

—mocoso, que le hiciste a mi hija!—Byakuya estaba con su traje desarreglado como si hubiese estado corriendo por todos lados

—de que hablas!? Ayer en la tarde la lleve a la mansión, después de eso no la he visto

Byakuya en su intento de contestar, poso su mirada en el hombre demasiado pálido de piernas cruzadas y tomando té. Un gran parecido al mocoso Kurosaki. No le dio importancia, su hija era más importante

—así? entonces, como explicas que Rukia no esté en su habitación

Ichigo se quedo en blanco mientras que Ogichi bajaba lentamente la taza de té hasta dejarla en la mesilla sin dejar de ponerle atención a Byakuya Kuchiki. Eso le daba mala impresión

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Publicare pronto, se los prometo**

**Me dejan un review si?**

**En el siguiente capítulo: No!...Hol**

**Nos vemos pronto**


	13. No Hola

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Tamayuki Terrorist****, ****o0 Akisa 0o****, ****andyantopia****, ichiruki forever, ****Kotsuki Kurosaki****, Leslie, ****ruki91****, ****ALEXZHA****, ****tihonofuyumi****, ****Kawai-Maria****, ****Riuk25****, LAYAKO: **lo siento! de verdad que deben de estar súper molestos considerando el tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, pero tienen todo el derecho de enojarse porque esta vez sí fue mi culpa, tuve pereza extrema pero, aquí estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en seguir actualizando hasta terminar la historia

_**Tierna mariposa salvaje**_

**No!…Hola**

Un extraño ruido en la ventana la hizo despertar, y lo único que pudo recordar fue una punzada de frio al ser tomada de la cama mientras le cerraban la boca y por ultimo una necesidad de cerrar de nuevo los ojos

Por otro lado Ichigo caminaba de un lado a otro mientras que Ogichi lo miraba con desinterés. Byakuya se había retirado después de saber que Rukia no estaba en la mansión Kurosaki con intento de regresar a la mansión Kuchiki para inventarle alguna excusa a Hisana por el paradero de su hija

—esto es tu culpa!—le grito a Ogichi mientras lo levantaba de la silla por el cuello de la camisa—si no hubieses planeado la supuesta conquista de la enana, aquel espía no la hubiese visto

—claro, échale la culpa al hombre que te quiso ayudar—retiro la mano de su camisa mientras arreglaba su cuello—para empezar fue tu culpa por dejarlo escapar y solo robarle la miserable cámara!

Ichigo maldijo a sus adentros mientras que su primo le observaba. Suspiro, en momentos desesperados Ichigo no sabía pensar

—escucha, tenemos que pensar con la mente fría, hay un lugar en especifico en donde llevaría a Rukia

Ichigo observo al cielo por momentos—su oficina!—apenas lo dijo comenzó a caminar

—En verdad que eres tonto—lo detuvo con su irónicas palabras—no creo que ese tipo sea tan estúpido, debe ser un lugar olvidado pero con el que este familiarizado

«_Familia»_ su mente dio un click, podría ser aquel lugar…

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ ***

La voz tosca de un hombre la hizo abrir los ojos, el olor y los colores de aquel lugar le parecían familiares. Abrió completamente los ojos al ver que estaba en su antiguo hogar. El lugar tenía mas polo de lo normal y las telas de araña era más abundante. La voz del hombre le volvió a llamar la atención, no podía distinguirlo pero, claramente pudo escuchar la palabra «_señor Jeagerjaques_» estaba hablando con Grimmjow.

Miro por todos lados con la esperanza de que, Hayato no hubiese sido secuestrado junto con ella. Suspiro de alivio al no verlo, aquel hombre estaba de espaldas a ella y ella estaba en el suelo sin ataduras así que, tenía la oportunidad de salir. Entonces se levanto lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa pero estaba trancada desde afuera

—oye!—el hombre se fijo en ella—creíste que era idiota, la única salida es la puerta delantera

El hombre se coloco en aquella puerta, por un momento pensó que no tenia salida, hasta que miro cierta tabla a su lado. Recordó que había desencajado aquella tabla para que, Hayato pudiese escapar cuando Grimmjow tenía sus ataques de ira al llegar borracho.

Corrió hasta deslizar la tabla y escucho una queja por parte del hombre. Por suerte su hijo y ella eran casi del mismo cuerpo sino, no hubiese podido salir. Al salir de la casa intento reconocer las calles por las que corría. Se detuvo en media calle al ver que un auto la atropellaría pero, el auto se detuvo a tiempo. Escucho que alguien salía del auto y volvió a sentir miedo.

—no!—grito lo mas que pudo y por instinto le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al desconocido

Escucho el silbido de alguien—Genial…definitivamente me agrada tu prometida…Ichigo, no puedo creer que te haya roto la nariz—le dijo Ogichi con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al verlo en el suelo y tratando de parar el sangrado de su nariz

—Rukia…—se acerco a aquella nerviosa mujer quien le miraba sorprendida, aunque le doliera el golpe no podía molestarse con ella al verla en ese estado

No podía decir nada aun no asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, simplemente se abrazo lo mas fuerte a Ichigo mientras que este la arrollaba en sus brazos susurrándole en su oído

Ogichi miraba la escena para luego fijar su mirada en cierto lugar donde desaparecía una sombra. Ni dijo nada, por primera vez en su vida no tenía ganas de arruinarle el romántico momento a su amado primo

Llevo a Rukia a la mansión Kurosaki por órdenes de su primo. Aun no asimilaba el estarle obedeciendo. En cuanto entraron le pidió a Momo que le pidiera a Renji algunas hierbas de té para relajar a Rukia. Después de esperar que el té de Rukia le hiciese efecto, no duro mucho tiempo para que ella cayera dormida en el sofá en el que estaba sentada

—Aprovechando que está dormida, necesito ejecutar un plan—le dijo a Ichigo quien estaba colocando a Rukia en su regazo para que ella no durmiera incomoda en el sofá

—porque? Y cuál?—fueron sus únicas interrogantes, en esos momentos no estaba en posición de renegar posibles soluciones para alejar a Grimmjow de Rukia lo mas antes posible

—Mis tíos se irán de viaje a Italia con Hayato mientras que Rukia se quedara aquí contigo—Ichigo enarco una ceja—está claro que ese hombre ira de nuevo por ella así que, Hayato seria nuestro punto débil en caso que lo usara para tener a tu prometida, los padres de ella no estarán en peligro sin embargo, estarán protegidos. Así que solo estaremos tú y yo protegiendo a Rukia Kuchiki

Termino de escuchar el plan de su primo y por alguna extraña razón estaba de acuerdo y por otro lado no, es como si lo estuviese poniendo a prueba en cuanto a protegerla sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia, daría la vida por lo que amaba

—que!?—grito en alto haciendo que su primo abriera los ojos en par

Ogichi suspiro. Al parecer su primo tenía la costumbre de hacer gestos extraños y luego gritar cualquier barbaridad. Hablaron toda la tarde acerca de cómo actuarían en caso que entraran a la mansión, hasta que Momo apareció en el salón.

—disculpe señor Shirosaki, una señorita le solicita—Ogichi enarco una ceja al ver el rostro lleno de confusión de la empleada

—está bien, déjela pasar—Momo asintió mientras salía. En caso de que la mujer que le buscaba fuese una espía o algo dejaría a su primo que se encargara. Sería divertido ver como la mujer le torturase

Los pasos se escucharon cercanos hasta que una figura pálida se coloco en la entrada del salón. Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y Ogichi miraba perplejo a la mujer. Una chica de cabello lila pálido con ojos del mismo color pero casi inexpresivos con el rostro muy parecido a Rukia con la diferencia que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros

—Kia? Que haces aquí?—Ogichi se levanto del sofá acercándose a aquella mujer

—_I tuoi genitori__mi ha mandato—_recibiendo de Ogichi un ceño fruncido—lo siento, me negué pero...

—no es que este molesto por el hecho que estés aquí, es solo que no me gustaría involucrarte en esto—le sonrió acariciando la mejilla cálida de aquella mujer

La mujer se sonrojo por el acto de Ogichi en presencia de un hombre de extraño cabello naranja que parecía que quisiese reír a carcajadas.

En un principio Ichigo estaba desalineado al ver a aquella mujer casi idéntica a Rukia, estaba comenzando a pensar que en el planeta había copias de su prometida pero, todas sus confusiones se esfumaron al ver la actitud de su grosero y egocéntrico primo.

Ogichi al ver el sonrojo de la mujer frente a él y con su vista fija en algo o alguien, se giro para encontrarse con su primo con lagrimas por contener su risa. Se irrito al pensar que de ahora en adelante Ichigo se burlaría de él

—Bien, puedes reír—le dijo molesto. Y una estruendosa risa se escucho por toda la mansión—no esperare a que termines de reír así que escucha bien, ella es Dark Kia Shirayuki, mi prometida—en eso las risas de Ichigo cesaron

—es un gusto conocerlo señor Kurosaki, puede llamarme Kia para abreviar

Ichigo asintió atónito, no solo físicamente sino, que el nombre era similar al de Rukia. Después de llamar a Momo para que, le mostrara toda la mansión a Kia, Ogichi e Ichigo decidieron cambian un poco el plan por la llegada de la mujer

—entonces ese es tu nuevo plan?—pregunto Ichigo acomodándose en el sofá—estás loco!? Quien en su sano juicio cree que, esconder un hacha debajo de la cama es un buen plan!?

—y que quieres? Además tengo sueño, hablamos tanto que se hizo de noche...no te preocupes por conseguir el hacha, le dije a la mujer de pechos grandes que se encargara de todo—Ogichi se levanto estirando los brazos

Ichigo observo salir a su primo con un tic en el ojo, le había pedido a Matsumoto que se encargara del hacha? No se sorprendería que ocurriese una emergencia la molesta mujer saliera debajo de la cama con el instrumento en mano.

Subió las escaleras y al igual que su primo estaba cansado y su mandíbula le dolía de tanto hablar sin olvidar las reprimendas hacia Ogichi. Al llegar a su cuarto no pudo evitar enredarse con sus mismos pies tomando con fuerza la puerta para no caer. Rukia estaba en su cuarto, y en ese momento estaba terminando de colocarse su camisón de dormir. Sus ojos lograron apreciar el trasero y las largas piernas al estar de espaldas a él

—que haces aquí?—dijo entrecortado en su intento de aclarar su voz

Rukia salto de impresión y se giro cubriéndose los pechos—Ogichi le pidió a Matsumoto que trajera mis cosas aquí

Ichigo observo las maletas que se encontraban al lado de la puerta. Sin saber que hacer solo se rasco la nuca para luego acercarse a su armario, sacar su pantalón negro de dormir y entrar al baño.

Por otro lado, Rukia estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaría tan cerca de Ichigo y podía asegurar que Ichigo estaría molesto por estar tan cerca de ella después de todo, él siempre le recordaba semanas atrás que no le agradaba. Irónicamente fue en el mismo pasillo fuera de esa habitación donde tuvieron su primera pelea.

Escucho el abrir de la puerta del baño. Se sonrojo al ver que, Ichigo había salido con su torso desnudo y con la toalla cubriéndole la cabeza en un intento de secarle los cabellos naranjas que escurrían agua.

En cuanto salió del baño miro el rostro sonrojado de Rukia sin evitar sonreír al ver que se acostaba en la cama acurrucándose con vista hacia la ventana y lejos de él.

Termino de secar sus cabellos y se acostó en la cama con vista al techo. Pasaron minutos y no tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos por el contrario, no paraba de ver de reojo a Rukia. Una sonrisa se le formo en los labios.

El corazón de Rukia no dejaba de latir rápido desde que Ichigo se había acostado en la cama, y cuando pensó que se estaba relajando, los fuertes brazos de Ichigo le rodearon su cintura

—Ichigo…que estás haciendo?—su voz se hacía más débil

—Tengo el sueño pesado, me muevo de un lugar a otro y no te conviene que me mueva mientras duermes—suspiro en su blanco cuello—puede ser peligroso—le susurro sensualmente en el oído haciendo que su piel se erizara

Y con un fuerte jalón la coloco debajo de él desviando una de sus manos de la cintura a una de las piernas de Rukia levantando lentamente el camisón

—Pero…esto no es—sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de Ichigo, saboreando sus finos labios

La mano de Ichigo había llegado hasta las bragas de Rukia pero, subió un poco mas el camisón llegando hasta sus pechos desnudo. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Rukia intensificando el beso. La mano desocupada tomo su nuca y la otra masajeaba uno de los pechos de su futura esposa

Rukia suspiraba mientras que Ichigo tomaba sus gemidos con sus labios. Una parte de su cuerpo se estaba calentando y lo único que podía hacer era acariciar el bien formado pecho de Ichigo, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían ante su tacto. Pero los masajes que le brindaba aquel hombre en su pecho se convirtieron en el jugueteo de su pezón. No pudo sopórtalo mas y rompió el beso

—Ah!—Ichigo detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para observar a Rukia que jadeaba sonrojada sin embargo, su boca entreabierta no había dejado escapar ese gemido—Ogichi!

Saco las manos fuera del cuerpo de Rukia para colocarlas en la cama sin dejar de acorralarla y no puedo evitar girar su cuello fijando su vista en la pared a sus espaldas…sino se equivocaba, al lado se encontraba la habitación de su primo y un escalofrió corrió por su espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento

—así preciosa, desgárrame la espalda!—esta vez escucho la voz excitada de Ogichi

Luego, los gemidos de parte de la mujer que había conocido esa tarde se escucharon en la habitación y podía asegurar que en toda la mansión. Fijo de nuevo la vista en Rukia que estaba aun más sonrojada. Suspiro; se acostó en la cama colocando a Rukia sobre su pecho y los cubría a ambos con las sabanas asegurándose de cubrir un poco los oídos de Rukia.

Los gemidos de la pareja que estaba en la habitación de al lado se convirtieron en gritos, y el tic nervioso de su ojo le vibraba con más fuerza. Su primo se las pagaría al día siguiente; por haberle arruinado una noche de placer y por el trauma que le estaba causando a la mujer sonrojada que se aferraba con fuerza a su pecho

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les prometo que para el próximo sábado tengo el capitulo 14**

**En el siguiente capítulo: **_**ataque**_

**Me dejan un review si?**

**Nos vemos! (n.n)/**


End file.
